Reality
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Behind the scenes of peace there are those who oppose it.Will a war start out again?Will Relena die this time?Or will Heero once again reclaim his title as 'the perfect soldier' and do things on his own..What will Heero do knowing he can never let her go
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, this is my first Gundam Wing story so don't kill me. Anyway, they are 17-18 years old. I made up five people their names are, Rachel Garner, Roberta Loews, Robin Reseda, Muriel Nada and Ruth Antonio. Robin and Roberta is interested in Duo Maxwell. Rachel Garner has a thing for Heero Yuy that even she doesn't know about. It's very deep. Wufei Chang likes Muriel Nada but doesn't show it or know it and she's interested in Trowa, or thinks she is anyway. Ruth Antonio is in love with Quatre Raberba Winner but doesn't show it even though she knows it. By the way they're on earth at a bordering school. E-mail me at ice_breaker_sakura01_hotmail.com  
  
The title for this story is: Reality  
  
First chapter: Love never known  
  
It was a cold winter morning, a year after the endless waltz and Duo and Quatre was playing a friendly game of snowball fight. Finally getting to enjoy what life had to offer.  
  
Trowa was inside the library reading one of the books without noticing that Catherine was watching him. She was still worried that the war might begin again and Trowa would be caught in all of it. She didn't want him to suffer anymore. "Oh Trowa, have you really gotten over everything already?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
It was the beginning of December and Relena and Heldi was talking about how'd they spend their Christmas, while Wufei was meditating. He was leaning against the school wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.  
  
Heero was busy inside researching on the computer and lots of girls were crowding around Duo, asking him if they could be on his team for the snowball fight. Of course he ended up saying, "Hey ladies. Stop crowding around, you might get hurt and I would end up in detention, not that I care, but I'd have to carry you. Besides this is a one on one game." But they weren't listening to him and soon enough, he ended up on the floor. Now all the girls were crowding around him asking if he was all right, and trying to help him up. But there were so many hands pushing to help him that they ended up slapping his face.  
  
Soon break time was over and Duo had bruises all over his face. "Are you O.K?" asked Quatre in a sympathetic voice. "Yea." "They hit you pretty hard." "Tell me about it. Hey where's Heero?" "Inside, researching on the computer." Answered Trowa as he rounded the corner. "So like him, the war is over. He should relax a little. Have some fun like the rest of us. Unhh." Signed Duo. "So what have you been doing Trowa?" asked Quatre. "Just finishing a book I was reading." Answered Trowa. "Well, let's enjoy what time we have left before school starts." Said Duo. "Too bad, we have class now. I wonder what Heero is researching about?" asked Quatre.  
  
Soon everyone was sitting quietly in his or her sit in math class. "Can someone tell me the answer to question number five?" asked the sensei. Heero raised his hand and yawned. "Yes Heero?" "The answer is 1850. The exact time when colony 195 challenged the alliances to a battle, which could not have made a difference to wither Oz would take over the colony or not." Heero answered with a tint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Why, uh. yes Heero. 1850 is correct. Uh, right. Um now how about number six? Duo?" asked the sensei. "1865." Duo answered then whispered to Heero, "Loosen up man. No need making big fuss now, it's over." "That's correct. O.K. let's stop here. It's time for a pop quiz." Answered the sensei.  
  
Everyone (except the five Gundam Pilots) moaned. The sensei started handing out sheets of paper to everyone. It was a multiple-choice question so it was easier. The five Gundam pilots had no trouble on the test since it was on the history of war between the colonies and the Earth.  
  
When class was over they had lunch. Relena suggested they go out for dinner on the weekends before Christmas vacation. "That's a great idea!" replied Quatre. "Why not." Said Wufei. "Great! Heero and Relena should definitely get together sometime." Duo said while nudging Heero. Heero didn't say anything, only twisted Duo's arm.  
  
Trowa was silent. Catherine said that Dorothy would come too. "I'm definitely going since Duo is." Said the excited Heldi as she hugged Duo. "Hey calm down, I can't breathe." Remarked Duo. Heldi quickly let go and apologized. Everyone laughed.  
  
When Saturday finally came, everyone except Heero and Relena went out to the new amusement park that was opening. Relena had some paperwork to finish but promised she be with them for dinner. Heero just wasn't the type to go and have fun, so Duo suggested that he should help Relena.  
  
Relena didn't know what to say when Heero agreed. Relena decided to work in the library, since Heero wasn't allowed in the girls' dormitories. Heero didn't mind. As they were working Relena kept glancing up at Heero.  
  
He hadn't really changed since the day she met him, neither did any of the other Gundam pilots though. Heero had intense eyes every time she looked at him, but now a day, those eyes seem to soften a bit.  
  
"Heero?" Heero looked up. "T...Thank you." Relena said nervously under his intense eyes. "For what?" he asked. "Well, for everything, the things you had to go through. For rescuing me and h...helping me with my paperwork." Relena replied. 'Why is it so hard for me to talk to him now a day?' she thought to herself. "Relena..." Heero held onto Relena's hands, "Huh?" Relena said.  
  
She was a bit surprised when Heero grabbed her hand like that. "Are you O.K?" Heero asked. "Y...yes, I'm fine." She answered, "Why?" Heero looked down on the desk, and Relena followed his gaze and realized that the hot coffee she had left on the desk was knocked over.  
  
Relena was a bit embarrassed, "Oh, it didn't really hurt. Thanks." She replied. Heero had grabbed her hand so she wouldn't burn herself. "Are you alright?" she asked. The coffee had spilled on his arm instead. "Yea." He answered simply. Heero wasn't much of a talker and definitely didn't show any kind of emotion that he was hurt or anything.  
  
Just then Rachael came along. "Hi Heero!" she said excitedly until she saw Heero holding Relena's hands. "Oh, so you guys are a couple?" she asked. She felt sad but she didn't know why.  
  
"N...no." replied Relena. Heero let go of Relena's hands and started working again. "Oh, I guess Heero's busy. Well then, see ya!" she said as she was about to walk away, but then she noticed that Heero was brunt. "Heero? Are you alright?" she asked. Heero just looked away, ignoring her. He never really bothered talking to people that much.  
  
"Oh, never mind then. Well, bye Relena." She said then turned away and left. "Heero? Why didn't you say hi to her?" asked Relena. Heero decided to ignore that question, he didn't care.  
  
Now that there was peace, there was really nothing much he could do. Even though peace was all he ever wanted, he still didn't feel at ease. He was trained to be alert at all times.  
  
While he was researching on the computer a few days ago, he found out something about another military force. He wasn't planning to tell anyone about it because he knew that the military wouldn't be able to cause any damage to earth.  
  
If it were to gain more power, he'd finish it himself with or without his Gundam. But it seemed unnecessary anyhow, for the military only had a few mobile suits.  
  
Relena, realizing he wasn't going to answer her, went back to her paper work. When they had finished up the paperwork, Relena offered to pay for their lunch since Heero was kind enough to help her with her paper work, but Heero wanted to pay for his own lunch. He didn't need such kindness.  
  
While they were eating lunch together no one spoke. Just then a guy named David came over with a couple of his friends. "Hey there Relena baby." He said. "Oh, uh hi David. What are you doing here?" she asked trying to be polite. "Oh, just hanging out. You wanna join us, since that guy isn't very interesting." He replied.  
  
"No thank you. And he has a name you know. His name is Heero Yuy, and Id rather stay here with his company." Relena replied, but then David grabbed her arm. "Like I care what his name is. The Great and Mighty. The one who saved Earth? Bull shit! Relena, don't you see he's nothing but trash. Come and hang out with us." He said tugging a bit harder.  
  
"I said no." Replied Relena trying to struggle. "You heard her. Let her go." Said Heero grabbing Relena's arm away from his grasp. "You better stay out of this if you know what's good for you." David exclaimed. "I don't think so." Said Heero as he kicked David at the side and made him go flying toward the wall.  
  
David's friends all freaked and quickly grabbed David and ran. David had made a dent in the wall. "T...thank you Heero, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Said Relena with her head down.  
  
Heero put his hand on her chin and tilted her head up again. 'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself. Relena was speechless as she looked up into Heero's eyes. "Heero..." "Relena, it's not your fault." He said quickly then turned away.  
  
"Heero... when will you come out of that shell of yours and show how you really feel?" asked Relena as he walked away.  
  
Soon it was time for dinner and everyone was dressing up except some people. Relena wore a beautiful light pink dress. Dorothy wore a black, no- sleeve dress with a pair of gloves and a headband to match.  
  
Catherine wore a red spaghetti strapped dress. Heldi wore a violet knee- high dress with a pair of leather knee-high boots, which matched her eyes and hair.  
  
Quatre wore a tuxedo, which brought out the color of his hair. Wufei wore a white shirt with no sleeves and black pants. Trowa wore a blue turtleneck with blue jeans. Duo wore a white shirt and left a few of the top buttons unbuttoned and black pants.  
  
Everyone was looking great. Just then Heero entered the boys' dormitories dressed in his green tank top with his black shorts. "Heero why are you dressed like that?" asked Duo. "I don't dress up." He simply replied. "But...but don't you want to impress Relena?" Duo asked again. "No." Heero answered.  
  
"Heero, if you go into the expensive restaurant dressed like that, they might not let you in." Said Quatre. "That's the point." "But what if something happens to Relena and you're not there to protect her?" asked Duo. Heero looked at Trowa and Wufei. They both nodded. "I'll go change." He said.  
  
He came back in five minutes later, wearing a white tank top, green pants, a belt wrapped around his waist since he hadn't bother tucking his shirt in and motorcycle gloves. He had a little dagger hidden under his shirt.  
  
"Whoa!" said the amazed Duo when Heero entered. "I never knew you had a sense of fashion." Remarked Duo. "Keep your mouth shut." Glared Heero. Everyone met outside.  
  
Relena couldn't help starring at Heero. Heero could sense someone starring at him, so he turned around to see whom, "Relena?" he whispered to himself.  
  
"I'm glad everyone could make it." Said Relena with a truly sincere smile. Trowa saw how Heero gazed at Relena. There needn't any words, because his eyes showed it all. He was in love with her, even if he didn't know it. Trowa shook his head in despair. "What's wrong Trowa?" asked Catherine, thinking that it had something to do with the war. "Nothing." He replied. He was a person of few words so Catherine didn't ask anymore.  
  
Wufei looked at Heldi and Duo. Heldi was being so cheerful and wouldn't stop hugging Duo. Wufei smirked. Duo looked at him and said "What?" "Nothing, I thought you knew how to handle women." Said Wufei. "I'm a master at that." Remarked Duo. "Then why can't you control Heldi?" he asked. "Humph." Duo crossed his arms, head high and closed his eyes. Wufei smirked over his triumph.  
  
Quatre and Dorothy were having a nice little chat. Dorothy had become nicer and more peace loving over the year. After the war had passed. She and Quatre had lots in common now.  
  
Soon the limousine arrived and everyone got in. Everyone was busy talking to one another soon, except Trowa, Wufei, and Heero. Relena couldn't help starring at Heero. 'I can't believe Heero dressed up!' she thought to herself. "Relena, are you even listening to me?" asked Catherine. "I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted." She replied. "Doing what Relena? Starring at Heero?" teased Catherine. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." Said Relena shakily.  
  
Heero had his eyes closed and he wasn't planning to enjoy the dinner, that's for sure. He was only there to protect Relena, in case David showed up again. 'Why do I even bother' he asked himself mentally.  
  
As soon as they got the restaurant a waiter came up to them, "Who are you? May I ask?" he asked while bowing politely.  
  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I believe we have registrations." Answered Quatre with a smile. "Uh...yes. I'm terribly sorry for uh, acting so inconveniently." He apologized sincerely. "It's alright, really." Quatre smiled as everyone went in.  
  
During dinner, everyone was chatting quietly except for Trowa, Wufei and Heero. Trowa and Wufei were eating quietly while Heero just sat there with his eyes closed and arms crossed.  
  
"Heero, why don't you eat something?" Relena asked politely. "I'm not hungry." Answered Heero still not moving from his position. "But you haven't eaten anything all day except for lunch." Relena replied worriedly. Heero ignored it.  
  
"Don't worry Relena. Heero can take care of himself." Trowa reassured her. Relena nodded, then went back to chatting with Catherine and eating.  
  
Just then David showed up again. "Hey there sweet hearts," he said, then he noticed Dorothy. "I don't think we've met. My name is David, David Maritime, son of Mr. Maritime. The leader in control of the Maritime foundation. Pleased to meet you." He said bowing and kissed her hand. ' The new Military force that will destroy everything.' He thought with a smirk.  
  
"Right." Answered Dorothy as she pulled her hand away and started talking to Quatre again. David was a bit annoyed but he diverted his attention back to Relena.  
  
"Relena, why bother eating with a bunch of losers when you could come and be my girlfriend. I know you want to be with ME." He smiled evilly. "Pardon? But I think you're mistaken. I don't want anything to do with you." Relena answered while sipping her tea.  
  
"Don't deny it Relena, it'll only make matters worse. With you as my girlfriend, I could take control of the world. Be with me Relena, not with that trashcan you call a friend." He said. Heero ignored the comment about him; he really didn't care what David said about him. "I don't want to be with you! How many times do I have to tell you? And Heero is definitely not a trashcan. Don't talk about him in that way." Relena remarked.  
  
"Come with me Relena. I can protect you." Said David. 'From my own army.' He thought to himself. "I don't think so, now please leave." Relena insisted. David grabbed her and started to drag her, but Heero and Trowa sprang into action.  
  
Heero jumped up and tackled David onto the floor. David jumped up and almost broke one of the most valuable, expensive vases, but Heero punched him out of the way. David got up, but his lip was bleeding. He quickly wiped it away.  
  
"You will pay for that." He yelled. By now everyone was starring at the fight that was going on. Even the chiefs stopped cooking. Heero made no sign of fright as David charged toward him. Heero was getting ready to block the attack when Relena shouted, "Stop fighting!"  
  
Heero turned to look at her, but David ignored what she said and quickly grabbed Heero and put him into an unbreakable headlock. "Now I've got you!" yelled David with a smile. Heero again showed no sign of pain. "Come on now, if you don't show that you feel pain, how will I have any fun with you?" David laughed as he tightened the headlock.  
  
Heero looked up at Relena, and Relena saw a bit of sorrow in his eyes as he grimaced a bit from the pain. "Ahhh." he groaned as David pulled harder. The pain was starting to show and Heero kept staring at Relena. Trowa was holding onto Relena because David had injured her earlier.  
  
Duo and Wufei were just about to help Heero out when David pulled out a gun and pointed it to Heero's head. "Don't come any closer, or I'll have to shoot him." He stated. There were only two other customers in there, and they fainted.  
  
Quatre went up to Relena and helped her up. "Relena are you alright?" asked Heldi. "I'm fine, but Heero." started Relena. "Heero! We'll help you somehow." Stated Catherine. Heero closed his eyes for a moment. 'I know I can escape this lock, if only I can remember my training.' He thought to himself. "Heero! Think." Dorothy shouted.  
  
"QUIET, all of you! I don't think he needs any help." Yelled David in anger. "Now give me Relena, and I'll give you back your trash." He said. "No. I'm not afraid to die." Said Heero. "Be quiet you." Said David as he kneed Heero. Heero spat out blood.  
  
Catherine closed her eyes. "Stop it!" yelled Relena. "Let go of Heero!" yelled Duo. "No! Unless you give me Relena!" answered David. "You're hurting him!" yelled Quatre. "Do you think I care." He smirked. Relena started to cry, "No. no." she said as tears rolled down her face. Dorothy walked up to Relena and wiped her tears though her eyes were starting to water as well.  
  
"Don't you see? The war is over! Why must keep on fighting?" explained Dorothy in tears. "The strong are the ones who should rule, not a weak princess. If I marry her, I shall rule. Her being beautiful is just a bonus." David smirked. Just then Heero remembered what his training taught him.  
  
Heero twisted David's arm, though it twisted his own arm around and threw David against the wall. "How.how'd you do that? It's impossible." David stammered while holding his broken arm.  
  
Heero then walked toward Relena, everyone except the people holding Relena, ran up to him and helped him stand up properly. He was pretty bruised up but he could still stand.  
  
"Hey! Isn't anyone going to help me?" yelled David. "No!" they all chorused. David stood up and charged at Heero once more but Wufei grabbed him by the neck and threw him away like he was dirt.  
  
Just then the polices came and the chiefs went back to cooking but realizing that their food was now on fire and quickly put it out.  
  
"You're all under arrest for gun pointing and fighting." The police said looking at the gundam pilots. "But sir, they were protecting me." Said Relena who was being held up by Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Oh, Vice foreign minister Relena. My apologizes madam'" the police bowed. "It's alright. Now arrest that man!" Relena pointed at the spot where David had once been, but was not now.  
  
"There's no one there, Miss." The police stated. "He escaped." Said Catherine.  
  
Finally everything was sorted out and the waiter thanked Heero for saving the vase.  
  
Everyone headed back his or her dormitories in the limousine, hoping not to see David in a long while. 


	2. The Kidnap...

Hey everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was really short so I'll try to make longer chapters from now on. The title for this chapter is Love never Known. I just finishing watching the tape of Gundam Wing. It's so sweet. Anyways, that and a dream I had, gave me this idea for a story; I hope you all read it when it comes out. I'll update you on it on my next chapters. Now let's get started.  
  
"How could David do this? I was certain that everyone didn't want any more wars, and from what I know. David has his own army, he'll start another war and history will repeat itself. I don't want any more innocent people to suffer anymore." Said Relena quietly to herself. Her eyes began to water. 'How would you handle this if you were me Heero?' thought Relena.  
  
Relena was sitting in the dormitories main room. "Relena, don't worry. You're jumping to conclusions. David isn't as strong as you think he is, but if you do believe that he is a threat to the peace that we have worked so hard for; I guess you could always talk to Heero about it. He'd know what to do Relena." Said Cathy sadly. "Thank you Kathy." Smiled Relena sadly.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Heldi as she came down the stairs to get a drink of water. "Nothing Heldi." Smiled Relena. "Oh O.K. ME and Duo are planning to do something fun together tomorrow, do you want to come? We thought that going to the carnival would take our minds off David for awhile." Smiled Heldi. "I think that's a great idea. I haven't been at a carnival in a long while now. Thank you Heldi." Said Relena. "No problem, see you around. I'm going to bed, you two should too." Waved Heldi as she went back to her room. "We will." Smiled Cathy.  
  
While in the boys dormitories, Heero was on his lab top hacking into the Maritime Foundation's plans and information on their mobile suits and so on.  
  
"How could they have accomplished so much in such a short period of time? Now let's see, if the main room is here, the secret entrance should be right around this area. I'll have to steal one of the mobile suits on the way in. I should probably tell Relena that I'm going to fight." Said Heero. "What in the heck am I thinking? She'd be better off if I didn't tell her, wouldn't she?" he asked himself.  
  
"Probably. Why would you go making a mess of things now, when peace has finally been achieved?" asked Duo. "Duo, you're awake. I'm going alone, the Maritime Foundation has been getting recruits and are getting more stronger faster than I had expected." Said Heero. "But didn't you say you wouldn't kill anymore?" asked Duo. "Because I thought I wouldn't have to, but it seems I'm wrong." Answered Heero getting up from his sit.  
  
"Aw man. You've got a lot of things to learn Heero ol' buddy. After everything Relena has gone through to bring peace, you're still going to fight? Don't you think you should let someone else handle it? From what I hear, they're not very strong yet. We don't have to do anything yet." Sighed Duo.  
  
"But I think it'd be better off if we just finish this off, before it starts." Said Trowa, who was coming down the stairs cause of the commotion Heero and Duo were causing. Trowa had heard them talking. They were talking quite quietly but Trowa had good hearing, and after everything that had just happened, he couldn't sleep.  
  
"Like I said before, I'm going alone." Said Heero again. "Hey look, here comes Wufei and Quatre." Said Duo. Heero and Trowa looked up. "Is there really another military force?" asked Quatre sadly.  
  
"Probably. I've been told by the Preventers HQ, that the leader of the Maritime foundation is planning to start an all out war between the earth and colonies all over again. But they did say not to worry about it. The Maritime Foundation is not yet strong enough to do any damage to the earth or the colonies, but the Preventers HQ has evacuated everyone around that area just in case." Said Wufei.  
  
"Hey don't you work there?" asked Duo. "Yes, that's why I've been sent to this school for a different reason than you Maxwell." Said Wufei. "Like what?" asked Duo. "Unlike you, I'm not here just to live a normal life or to party." Answered Wufei. "Whatever." Said Duo, knowing that Wufei wasn't going to tell him what.  
  
"I'm going alone, you don't have to get yourselves involved. The Maritime Foundation is pretty small. I can handle this myself." Said Heero. "But we're a team, we should at least think things through. What if this causes another war?" asked Quatre. "It won't. People who know about this Foundation are already deciding to fight against them. If they do, then history will just repeat itself." Said Heero. "The weak should not be fighting." Said Wufei.  
  
Everyone was silent. Finally Duo spoke up, "Hey, look at it this way. Since David is the son of the leader, why don't we just start threatening him?" suggest Duo. "I don't think that would be possible. David hasn't returned yet, and I don't think he will be. Not after what just happened tonight." Said Trowa. "Well it was worth a shot." Said Duo. "Like I said before, I'm going alone. There's no need for you to get involved." Said Heero as he started walking toward the door.  
  
"Wait, you can't go just yet. When I was in the Preventers HQ headquarters, I encountered some security systems that are pretty difficult to get into. There's no way you can do this alone. I'm going with you." Said Wufei. "I already checked out the security system. I can handle it. I'm not afraid to die." Said Heero. "Heero, don't go getting yourself killed now. What would Relena do if you did?" said Duo. "He's right Heero, if you have to go. We all go. This isn't the time to fight, but it just isn't right if you die now." Said Quatre. "What do you think Trowa?" asked Heero now looking at Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded his head in agreement with the others. "Besides," said Quatre, "You're in no condition to fight right now." "I'm fine." Said Heero. "We can plan the attack tomorrow. Figure out a way to get through the security system without being noticed. We'll fight if we have to, but not now. I need to sleep." Said Duo. "Does any of you have any weapons?" asked Heero. "No, there's a rule about not bring weapons." Said Duo. "And you followed it?" smirked Wufei. "No, and that's how I snuck over some guns." Smiled Duo.  
  
"And what about the peace? Remember what Relena had said, no weapons. That's why all the guns were burned along with military uniforms." Said Quatre. "You can't be serious. We still have weapons with us because of our training." Said Duo. "Don't you mean you?" asked Quatre. "No, I found a few grenades and a sword under Wufei's bed, three guns and 5 boxes of reloads between Heero's mattresses and a pistol with two boxes of reloads in Trowa's trunk." Answered Duo.  
  
"You've been searching through our stuff Maxwell!" yelled Wufei. "Shhhh…." Quatre and Duo whispered at him. "Well, I was bored and I had nothing else to do. Besides, I wanted to figure out how you got into deep meditation, so that you didn't even need to breathe. You are really something Wufei." Answered Duo with a smile. Trowa shook his head. "Well, I guess we should go to bed now and figure out everything tomorrow. Promise me you won't go alone Heero." Said Quatre. Heero thought for a while and finally nodded his head. Everyone then went back to bed.  
  
"So they're planning to attack are they? Well see about that." Laughed David quietly, who was outside the window. He was hanging onto a rope the he had swung onto the roof so that he could go for revenge on Heero, but instead he heard their plan.  
  
David quickly snuck into the girl's dormitories and made sure everyone was asleep. Then he quickly ran into Relena's room. Relena was in bed, she couldn't sleep but she was trying.  
  
David snuck over to the side of her bed without Relena noticing, and then he took out a huge bag and kidnapped her. Relena struggled to get loose, but he tranquilized her. "You'll be mine Relena, and everything will go on just like planned." Whispered David as he quickly snuck out of the girl's dormitories with Relena on his back. Which wasn't very hard since she didn't weigh very much. As soon as he had gotten off the school grounds he got into his car and put Relena in the back sit.  
  
"I'll be back Yuy!" yelled David through a speakerphone. He wanted to make sure Heero heard him as he drove away.  
  
Heero quickly sprung out of bed hearing David. 'Relena.' He thought. He quickly ran down the stairs and finally reached the girl's dormitories. He opened the door quietly and snuck into Relena's room. Heero looked around. Even though it was dark, he could still see everything pretty clearly. "She's gone and it's all my fault." He said to himself. He quickly ran back to the boy's dormitories to find out where David could be.  
  
When he entered the boy's dormitories, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were waiting for him. "What's going on Heero?" asked Quatre. "Relena's been kidnapped." Answered Heero. He's eyes were now a blank and he was just standing there, shivering. Not because of the cold though, "Relena…" he said as he dropped onto his knees. He put his hands to his head. "It's all my fault." He said. "David!" he screamed as he knocked down everything on the desk.  
  
"Calm down Heero!" yelled Quatre. Trowa and Duo watched on in shock. Never in their life had they seen Heero reacted like that before. Wufei walked over to his room calmly and took out his weapons.  
  
Quatre held onto Heero trying to make him calm down. Heero breathed heavily. "It's not your fault, we all could have protected her if we knew David was going to do this." Said Quatre. 'Why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me? Why do I even care?' thought Heero calming down.  
  
No everyone who was on that floor, in the boy's dormitories woke up and was running down the stairs. "What's going on? Is there a fire?" some asked.  
  
"We better get out of here for now." Said Trowa as he headed into his room and got his weapons. Wufei came out of his room and headed toward the door. "Where are you going Wufei?" asked Quatre. "I'm going to the Maritime Foundation headquarters." Answered Wufei as he headed out. Trowa was the next to follow Wufei. "You too?" asked Quatre. "We have to." Answered Trowa. "You're right Trowa. You go ahead, we'll catch up." Said Quatre.  
  
"O.K. everyone, there's nothing going on. You can all go back to bed. There are no fires." Said Quatre to everyone. Everyone was tired so they went back to bed fast.  
  
Duo got his weapons and went over to Quatre. "We've got to at least try right?" asked Duo with a sad smiled. "Yea." Said Quatre sadly. Heero went over to his room and took out his weapons. "You coming?" he asked Quatre. "Yea." Said Quatre sadly. "Here." Said Heero passing a loaded gun and some more bullets to Quatre. Quatre caught it and started waking toward the door.  
  
"I'm going to leave a letter for the girl's." said Heero as he quickly scribbled a note, but as he was heading out to deliver it he say another letter on the floor. Heero picked it up. To Heero Yuy. It said.  
  
Hey Heero,  
  
You think you're so tough don't you? Well let me tell you something, you're not. I'm better than you and I know that and so do you. I'll get Relena if it's the last thing I do. I'll rule the earth and the colonies. It's my destiny. The ones who are strong should rule, and that would be me. I promise you that you will never see me again. By the time you read this note, I'll be gone with Relena.  
  
Signed  
  
David  
  
Heero scrunched up the note. He threw it into the garbage can and headed over to the girl's dormitories. When he had delivered the note he quickly headed over to the base. Which is most likely where Relena would be.  
  
When he got there, Wufei and the gundam pilots were already fighting. Heero ran up to the door of the base while the other gundam pilots held them off. Heero looked at the security system installed on the door of the base.  
  
Heero put on a glove and put his hand on the scanner. "You may now enter." The machine said. All the soldiers turned toward Heero and started charging at him. Trowa jumped into the way and knocked a few guys unconscious. Wufei did the rest. "Quickly." Said Quatre as he and Duo ran into the base. Trowa and Wufei followed from behind.  
  
Relena woke up from the shot. "Huh, where am I?" asked Relena. "Relena, you are at the Maritime base, and don't worry about Heero and his friends. They will be taken care off, and for Heero, I'll take care of him personally." Smiled David. "Stop this at once David. What do you want?" asked Relena. "You know what I want Relena, and since I know you won't give it. I don't have any other choice but to abduct you and destroy Yuy." Said David. "You can't be serious!" said Relena. "I'm very serious. You don't know the pain I had to suffer through, watching you do everything with Heero. What did he have that I didn't? You wanted to be his friend, but every time I tried to lure you to hang out with me, you refused. He was a gundam pilot, so what? Just cause he was a gundam pilot it makes him so special! I could probably beat him at it with my eyes closed. He doesn't even have any emotions or feelings, but I do. I could have you everything you could ever want, but you chose to be with a pathetic loser like him." Said David in anger.  
  
"You can stop this. We could start all over and be friends." Said Relena. "You think I'll fall for that? I'm not stupid you know? Who do you take me for? Heero?" snarled David. "I mean it David. I'm not joking. No one likes war, but when people like yourself hold weapons such as these mobile suits, you have an urge to fight. It makes a person feel secure, but it's no way to live. You have the chance to change all this. Don't you at least want to give it a try?" asked Relena. "No. With these mobile suits, I could rule the earth and the colonies. Thanks to you of course. Your speech of pacifism has made everyone weak, and it would be so much easier to concur the United Nations and so forth. Don't you see, if I give it all up, I won't have that chance." Smiled David.  
  
Just then, one of the Maritime soldiers entered the room. "Sir, the intruders have entered the third line of defense." Said the soldier. "Very well then, activate the 001 security system." Ordered David. "Yes sir." Said the soldier as he ran out of the room. "Excuse me princess, or queen Relena. There's something I need to attend. It's called the destruction of Heero Yuy. By the way, don't try to escape, there are soldiers outside the door, ready to destroy to tell the G-fi team to destroy our boarding school." Said David as he left.  
  
Relena looked at the security system screens. She saw Quatre and Duo entering the mobile suit section and putting explosives around the area, but before they were even have way through the Maritime soldiers had surrounded them. Quatre and Duo weren't afraid to die, but they threatened to kill Relena. "No, it's a lie. Don't believe them. Escape." Said Relena sadly.  
  
She looked on another screen and saw Wufei fighting with the soldiers that were protecting the area. Wufei was winning, until the soldiers pointed their guns at him and threatened to kill everyone living creature in the 200 m radius. Wufei had no other choice but to surrender.  
  
Relena looked sadly away and looked at the next screen. Trowa had snuck through the second line of defense and was trying to dodge the lasers shooting at him from the side of the walls, but sadly he was shot. The laser had skimmed pass his arm, but his arm was bleeding pretty badly. Trowa grabbed onto his arm and kept dodging the attacks but then another laser skimmed past his leg. Trowa wasn't able to jump now. "Trowa! No, why is David doing this?" said Relena as her eyes began to water. Then she saw Heero running up to Trowa.  
  
"Here, take this, it should help the wound a bit. Hold on, I'll get you out of this area and I'll do the rest on my own." Said Heero emotionlessly as put Trowa's arm around his shoulders and helped Trowa run through the last line of defense.  
  
When they had reached the end of the area, Heero let Trowa sit down and headed the rest of the way alone. Relena looked onto another screen and saw hero running toward David. "So you finally came, I thought you would. Sadly you won't be able to go any farther. I'll make sure of it personally." Smiled David.  
  
"Get out of my way if you want to live." Said Heero without any emotions. "Oh, you think you're so tough but to me you're nothing." Said David. "So be it." Said Heero as he pointed his gun at David. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. My soldiers are prepared to destroy Relena and the boarding school if necessary, so pointing that gun at me is just useless." Smirked David. Heero dropped his gun and looked down. "That's much better." Smiled David. David took out his gun and pointed it to Heero. "Prepare to die." Laughed David. "I'm not afraid to die." Said Heero. "I know, and that's what's so amusing about you, but no matter. You will still die." Smiled David.  
  
Relena checked all the screens. All the Gundam pilots were letting the solders beat them up, and Heero was about to get shot. "What kind of Peacecraft am I, if I can't even protect the ones closest to me?" Cried Relena. "Is my dream of pacifism even possible to be achieved? Or can it even be a reality?" cried Relena. Relena looked up and saw a speaker.  
  
"She quickly wiped her tears. "Stop this at once David. I can already see my dream of pacifism is nothing to you. Release the gundam pilots immediately and I promise to give you whatever you want. I surrender." Said Relena through the speaker. "Relena…" said Heero. "So she finally wants to talk this through." Said David.  
  
David put his gun back into his pocket. "Don't go anywhere Yuy. I'll be sure to destroy you when I get back." Smiled David as he left.  
  
When David got into the room and went onto the speaker. "Stop what you are doing at once. This is David Maritime speaking and I have a decision to make. Keep the gundam pilots prisoners for now. Do not destroy them, I repeat, do not destroy them." Said David.  
  
"What are you saying? I said let the gundam pilots go." Said Relena. "Relena, I need to make sure you keep your end of the bargain. Now let's see. If I let Duo, Wufei and Quatre go, you have to work for the Maritime foundation. You will convince all the nations and colonies to obey me." Said David. "No, you have to let all of the gundam pilots go. They have nothing to do with what you want." Said Relena. "Oh but they do. I think I'll at least keep one of them so that you won't try anything funny. Here's my final offer. I'll let Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Wufei go, but I'm keeping Heero prisoner. If you don't agree, I can just kill all of them and be done with it." Said David.  
  
Very well David. You have your way. What are you going to do with Heero?" asked Relena. "Oh, don't worry. I'm very generous, so I'll let you visit him once a month. I'm glad you agree" Smiled David.  
  
Just then there were noises outside the door. "What was that?" asked Relena. A soldier rushed in. "Sir, one of the intruders are beating up all the men outside this door." Said the soldier. "Very well then." Said David as he reached for the speaker.  
  
"Attention everyone. Throw the gundam pilots into one prison and make sure there are at least ten guards guarding them. Then the rest of you, come here at once." Yelled David. Soon enough, about 200 soldiers outside the door fighting.  
  
"I believe your first duty Relena is to stop whoever it is outside to stop injuring my soldiers." Said David. Relena opened the door and saw Heero attacking the soldiers. "Heero. Stop this at once. Please. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Said Relena. "Relena…" said Heero starring at her.  
  
"Good job Relena." Said David as he went up to her. Heero glared at David and then pounced onto him. David and hero were now fighting each other. "Quickly, grab Relena." Yelled David. One of the soldiers did as he was told. "Now you better surrender Heero, or Relena will be destroyed." Smiled David.  
  
Heero stopped. "I'm not afraid to die. If I must die to save the peace, then go ahead and shoot me." Said Relena. "I could Relena, but you see, you can't die yet in this part of the game. But if I have to I will. Heero and I both know that you can't die yet, it all depends if he's going to obey me. I've got the upper hand right now." Smiled David.  
  
Heero raised both his hands to surrender. "Restrain him immediately." Said David. Two soldiers went up to Heero and handcuffed Heero. Throw him in the prison with the others, except let the blond, black hair and longhair guys go. They are not necessary at the moment." Ordered David. The soldiers saluted David and walked off with Heero. Only ten guards were outside the door.  
  
"You said you'd let Trowa go as well." Said Relena. "I realized that I could just destroy something to keep you in order, so I kept Trowa. I'm generous like I said; I'm just giving Heero some company let's just say. And since I'm so nice, I'll give them a great meal everyday." Said David. "But what about school, wouldn't the school get suspicious?" asked Relena. "You forget. It's winter vacation. When the winter vacation is over, I'll think about it. Like deleting your file that you ever even went to that school in the first place. Since it's past breakfast now, join me for brunch instead." Said David as he left the room.  
  
"Get out, master David said to let you guys go, now leave the perimeter at once." Said one of the guards. "But what about Trowa and Heero?" asked Quatre. "If you're talking about the other two guys, master David said to keep them prisoners. Now leave." Said the guard. Duo whispered to Trowa and Heero, "We'll be back to get you out of here." "Don't be too sure of that. David will do anything to keep us here." Said Heero. "Geez man, have a little faith." Said Duo as they left.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" asked Trowa. "Not sure, but David would have to send food here sooner or later. When they do, I'll think of something. We have to figure out a way to take down all the security systems without him noticing, then sneak back in here all in less than 15 minutes." Said Heero. Just then they heard a noise. It was a dog. "Why would they be keeping a dog in the prison?" asked Trowa while petting the dog. "It probably got caught in the base area and was captured instead of destroyed." Answered Heero. "They haven't been taking very good care of it. It seems like it hasn't feed of taken out for a walk in two weeks." Said Trowa. "But they've taken care of the prison. Guess they like it clean." Said Heero.  
  
While in the girl's dormitories. Cathy had just gotten out of bed. "I wonder if Relena decided to talk to Heero or not?" Cathy wondered. Just then there was a scream. Cathy ran down the stairs. It was Heldi. "What is it Heldi?" asked Cathy. Heldi gave the note to Cathy. It read:  
  
Relena's been kidnapped by David.  
  
Signed Heero  
  
"Oh my god." Said Cathy. "We've got to do something." Said Heldi. "I can't believe David did that." Said Cathy. "Did what?" asked Rachel Garner. "Uh…nothing." Said Cathy as Heldi hid the note behind her back. "Do you guys know where Duo is?" asked Roberta Loews. "Probably still sleeping. He's so cute when he's sleeping, but he's even cuter when he's laughing and smiling." answered Robin Reseda dreamily. Heldi got a bit jealous when Robin said that but ignored it. "You are so lucky Heldi. Everyone knows Duo is in love with you even if he doesn't really act like it." Said Roberta. Heldi blushed. "I can't believe you were watching Duo sleep." Said Ruth Antonio. "He's no where near as cute as Trowa." said Muriel Nada. Kathy got a bit red when she heard Muriel say that. "I think Heero is the cutest one of them all." Said Rachel. 'Why did I just say that?' thought Rachel.  
  
"Definitely, but Duo is just as cute as he is. If Heero actually smiled a bit or laughed or something I bet he'd be drop dead cute." Said Robin. "Quatre is definitely one of the cutest guys ever. Not to mention he's also the nicest guy ever." Said Ruth. "I agree, but Wufei is so strong. He's not the cutest guy in the world or anything but he'd beat every other guy at school. He's just dreamy." Said Muriel. 'Oh my god! Why did I just say that? I'm not interested in Wufei; I'm in love with Trowa. Aren't I?' thought Muriel. "I totally agree." Said Rachel.  
  
While those five girls were dreamily talking about the five-gundam pilots that they didn't even know were gundam pilots, Heldi and Cathy snuck upstairs into Relena's room. "She is gone. What if their hurt?" panicked Heldi. Let's check on the guys to make sure." Said Cathy.  
  
While in the boy's dormitories. "Yes, Relena's been kidnapped. No, we'll handle it. I said we'd handle it, if we need your help I'll tell you. Just make sure everything is O.k. so far. Bye." Said Wufei as he turned off the cell phone Sally had made him carry around. "What are we going to do now?" asked Duo. "We now know where Heero and Trowa are placed and where Relena has been captured. We have to figure out a way to get through without getting noticed." Said Quatre thoughtfully.  
  
Just then Dorothy called.  
  
"Hello?" said Quatre.  
  
*Hey Quatre, I was just wondering if we're still on for lunch?" *  
  
"I'm sorry Dorothy, but Relena's been kidnapped, and Trowa and Heero has been captured. We'll have to hold it off."  
  
*They have? But how? This is terrible. What are you going to do about it? *  
  
"We're still trying to plan something. When we do, I'll call you."  
  
*O.K. then, let me know if you need anything. Bye. *  
  
"Thanks Dorothy, bye."  
  
Quatre hung up. "I think we better tell Cathy about this. Cathy will get really worried about Trowa if we don't." said Duo. "She'd get worried and scared if we told her you baka." Said Wufei. "Not as bad as her not knowing." Said Duo. "Heero already gave the girls a note last night about Relena being kidnapped. I think we should tell her. It wouldn't make any difference." Said Quatre. "I just hope Trowa's O.K. He was injured last night."  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please review. 


	3. The beginning

Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it wasn't very good, sorry about that. There was too much stupid actions and stuff. I'll make the rest of mine better. I'd just like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me, so hopefully my story won't disappoint you. O.k. so let's start the story! Please enjoy.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Is Trowa alright? I… I told him not to get himself hurt anymore. * Sob * He promised." Cried Kathy. Heldi went up beside her patted her back. "Kathy, calm down. We'll help them out. It's not Trowa's fault that he got hurt. It's impossible to predict. I'm sure if he knew he was going to get injured he would have never went." Said Heldi softly.  
  
"Heldi's right Kathy. You couldn't have predicted this. He only went because Relena's been kidnapped. She's just indispensable right now. I know we're all worried about them right now, but we've got to be strong for them. It's what Trowa would have wanted Kathy." Said Quatre.  
  
While at the base. Relena sat in the room that David had prepared for her. "I've got to be strong, if I'm to find peace I've got to stay strong. Heero…" said Relena sadly as a tear drop rolled down her face.  
  
Just then one of David's soldiers came into the room. "Miss Relena, Master David is awaiting your appearance." Said the soldier as he knelt down on one knee. "You may get up now." Said Relena. "Yes madam." Said the soldier as he stood up. "May I ask you a question?" asked Relena. "You may ask what you want madam." Answered the soldier.  
  
"Thank you. Why do soldiers like you, still have an urge to fight? Hadn't peace been already obtained?" asked Relena. "Yes madam, but soldiers like ourselves don't know any better but to fight. At least those are the words I heard from 01's gundam pilot, and to me he's right. Master David has powers that he doesn't know about, though he's starting to realize it. We have been ordered to fight. We had no choice. His father had threatened to kill our loved ones if we don't. I'm sorry Miss Relena, but we had no choice. Now Miss Relena, please finish up what you are doing and hurry to join Master David for lunch." Bowed the soldier. "Very well, thank you." Said Relena as she dismissed him.  
  
"Heero… Do you think Kathy's alright?" asked Trowa. "As long as she doesn't come with the other pilots, she'll be o.k," answered Heero. "What do you mean?" asked Trowa. "It's pretty obvious that the other pilots are going to try to rescue us already, though I doubt they can. But since Kathy and Heldi also know about this, and I'm pretty sure Quatre filled them in on it, they will be following them either with them or behind their backs." Said Heero. "They know?" asked Trowa. "I left them a note. Like I said before, I knew it'd be better if I went alone." Said Heero. "You'd only lead to your own death." Said Trowa. "They've gotten new security systems installed, I wasn't expecting that, but I would've been able to finish them of myself." Said Heero.  
  
Trowa sighed as he stared at Heero, whom was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.  
  
While back over at the dormitories. "Man we better go before we get into trouble Quatre. Remember, we're in the girls dormitories." Warned Duo. "Right, I guess we better be going now then." Said Quatre. "Where's Wufei? I thought he was right behind us when we got here." asked Quatre looking around. "He's outside waiting for us. I guess he didn't have the guts to come in here." Said Duo with his arms behind his head.  
  
Wufei was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. It had been quite awhile now, since Quatre and Duo had gone into the girl's dormitories. Wufei was now entering a stage of complete mind. Just then Duo opened the door and stretched. "Ah, there you are." Said Duo slapping Wufei on the shoulder.  
  
Wufei was jolted right out of his meditation, and wasn't quite happy about that. He glared at Duo. Duo scratched his head and sweat dropped. "Uh… Sorry Wufei, didn't uh… know you were doing your meditation thing." Stuttered Duo.  
  
"Come on Wufei. It's almost lunch, and Duo can't go into the lunch room beaten to a pulp." Laughed Quatre nervously. Wu turned around and walked down the stairs. "Whew, what a guy?" said Duo with a sigh of relief. "Hey! Quatre. I would not have been beaten to a pulp." Said Duo. Quatre laughed as he walked down the stairs with Duo following him, and complaining.  
  
Finally the guards came into the prison to deliver their food. As the two guards came toward Heero and Trowa, Heero opened his eyes and knocked them out cold. "Huh?" "Here." Said Heero as he tossed over a uniform. "They always carry extras. David isn't as smart as he thinks he is." Said Heero as he gave the dog his food and walked out of the prison. Trowa followed after.  
  
As the soldiers passed by they saluted them. Heero looked around. "Relena." He said quietly. Relena was sitting in the middle of the room eating with David. Trowa looked inside. "What are you going to do Heero?" asked Trowa. "You're going to escape. I'll stay here." Said Heero. 'Why am I doing this? What's holding me back? I should have destroyed her when I had the chance, why didn't I? What's wrong with me?' Heero thought silently as his hands shook.  
  
Trowa looked down at his hands and a small smile crept up onto his face. He couldn't help it. "Are you sure?" asked Trowa. "Yea." Said Heero. Trowa walked down the hall and when he was out of sight Heero walked into the room. Relena looked up, as Heero stood right behind David. "Heero…" Relena whispered so softly.  
  
"What did you say?" asked David. "Uh… nothing." Said Relena immediately. "Hmm… what are you starring at then?" asked David. Relena quickly looked down again and starred at her food. "Nothing David. I was just thinking about Trowa and Heero." Said Relena. Heero looked at her a bit surprised but then remembered what he as planning to do.  
  
"Ah, whatever. Heero and his friend are just weak. Now that you're here, you don't have to think about them. I just won't allow it." Said David as he took a bit out of his dish of spaghetti. Relena kept looking down, she knew Heero was still there and her heart was pumping so fast she didn't know what was going to happen to her. "Why haven't you touched your food yet Relena. It's quite delightful you know." Said David as he took a sip of Champaign.  
  
"I'm not very hungry." Said Relena. "And neither should you." Said Heero all of a sudden. "Huh?" said David as he quickly turned around, but Heero had grabbed him by the throat. "Wha… what are y… you doing here?" asked David while struggling for a breath of air. "You should have destroyed me while you had a chance." Said Heero tightening his grip. Relena stood up. "Stop this immediately Heero." Said Relena. Heero looked up at her and loosened his grip just a bit, but even he didn't notice that he did. "Relena…" said Heero as he stared at her.  
  
"Heero, I will not allow any blood shed, I'm sorry." Said Relena. Heero looked at her for a moment. "I understand." Said Heero as he let David go. David dropped to the ground, to weak to call for help or stop Heero. "You'll pay for this." He managed before he was out cold.  
  
"Come on Relena." Said Heero as he walked out. "Huh? Heero? But there are guards right outside." Said Relena. "Not anymore." Said Heero as he walked out. Relena followed close behind. When they had gotten out of the base safely Relena let out a sigh of relief. "But how did you managed to get through the security system?" asked Relena. "I overloaded the system when I was entering the code to pass the last line of defense." Answered Heero.  
  
On their way back to the school, Heero grabbed onto Relena's hand. "Huh?" Relena looked up, surprised by Heero's action. 'What am I doing?' Heero asked himself but kept a straight face as if he meant to do that. Relena blushed slightly. Heero stopped walking all of a sudden and turned to face Relena. "Heero?" Relena said just above a whisper. "Relena…" started Heero faltering. 'What's happening to me?' he asked himself. Relena blushed at the closeness between them.  
  
Relena could feel Heero's every breath on her neck. Relena looked up into Heero's eyes. His eyes weren't as tense as it was before, nor were they emotionless or in deep thought. He seemed to be just so vulnerable. 'What am I thinking? Heero? Vulnerable?' thought Relena as she laughed a little.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and crooked his head to a side a bit. That laugh made him feels so insecure, but he didn't know why. Relena stopped laughing as she remembered that Heero was still there and looked at her. "Heero?" she whispered so softly. As if on cue, Heero leaned down a bit and Relena wrapped her arms around his neck. Relena closed her eyes as Heero's arms went around Relena's thin waist and their lips slightly brushed against each other's. (A/N: This was supposed to happen long time ago. He he he.)  
  
Just then, Duo came by in a car with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei with him. "Oops I guess we came over a bit early." Said Duo as he stared at them. "I can't believe this." Said Wufei. "Thanks for telling us Trowa. Are you O.K?" asked Quatre with a smile. "I've been better, but I'm fine." Said Trowa.  
  
"Let's go." Said Wufei. "But why? I should have brought my video camera, but since I didn't can't I at least watch?" Whined Duo. "Come on Duo, I agree with Wufei. Let's leave them alone." Said Quatre. "And how did all of a sudden Wufei actually care about love?" asked Duo smiling. Wufei didn't answer him. "Duo, I need to get something anyways." Said Trowa. "Oh fine." Said Duo as they drove off again.  
  
Relena and Heero parted after awhile. Relena slowly opened her eyes as Heero fought with himself. 'Why… What… just happened? What's wrong with me?' he asked himself. 'You're falling for her.' 'What? Why? How is she doing this to me?' Heero asked himself. Relena blushed as she looked at Heero.  
  
'I can't believe Heero did that.' She thought. "Let's go, before the others go charging into the base." Said Heero as he quickly turned around and walked off. Relena followed him. 'Why did Heero do that?' she wondered. 'Why did I do that? What's happening to me?' he asked himself. Relena finally caught up to him and was walking beside him.  
  
'His eyes are back to normal almost. He's in such deep thoughts.' Thought Relena sadly. 'Why can't you just come out of that shell of yours Heero?' thought Relena.  
  
Heero looked down slightly as he kept on walking. He stared at the girl who was beside him. She seemed to be in such sorrow. 'Did I make her feel this way?' Heero asked himself. "Relena…" started Heero ever so quietly. Relena looked up at him. "Heero?" she questioned. "Never mind." Heero answered quickly as he turned his head back to face the front.  
  
"Man this will be hard. Are you sure I can't go teasing him?" joked Duo. "Duo, we have to let love run it's own course." Said Quatre. "But we've all known about this a long time ago. I held on for so long, couldn't I at least do this once?" pleaded Duo. "No, we only expected this to happen. Duo, just pretend you never saw a thing. We'll leave them alone as if this never happened." Said Quatre. Duo finally gave up, what he would do; they weren't going to know about it.  
  
Wufei looked at Duo suspiciously, as a wide grin appeared on Duo's face. Just then there was a knock on the door. Trowa went to open it, but to his surprise Kathy jumped right into his arms before he could even touch the doorknob. "Kathy?" asked Trowa as he stared at her. Kathy looked up at Trowa. "Thank god you're O.K. I was so worried about you." Kathy cried. Trowa patted her back gently. "Kathy I'm alright." Said Trowa.  
  
"Oh sure, now he gets to that too." Said Duo sarcastically. Wufei went straight to his room and so did Quatre. "Leave them alone Duo." Whispered Quatre quietly as he disappeared upstairs.  
  
"Man, what's wrong with these guys?" Duo sighed heavily as he went up to his room as well.  
  
As Heero and Relena reached the front of the girl's dormitories, they stood there looking at each other. Each storming with thoughts and questions that wanted to be answered.  
  
"Heero? Can we talk?" asked Relelna as she sat down on a bench outside the girl's dormitories gates. Heero looked at her for a moment, but then went to sit beside her. Relena took it as a yes.  
  
They were facing toward the waters. There was a beautiful and peaceful lake, with trees surrounding it and a perfect sunset not very far away. "Well, the sunset is quite beautiful, don't you think?" asked Relena not knowing how to start. "I guess, I never really noticed it." Answered Heero as he closed his eyes. Relena looked down, "Heero, about earlier… well I was wondering why did you…" started Relena uncomfortably. Heero turned to look at her. It was happening to him again. His hands started to shake and an uncomfortable wave of heat ran up his spine.  
  
"Heero? Are you cold?" asked Relena looking at Heero in worry. "I'm fine." Said Heero emotionlessly as he put his hands in his pocket. "Heero? Why did you kiss me?" asked Relena with a blush. "I don't know what you're talking about." Said Heero. He didn't know how to answer it, so he wanted to avoid that topic. Relena put her hands on his face and kissed him. Heero was startled at first by Relena's sudden action, but he couldn't help feeling a sort of fulfilling feeling. 'How do you make me feel this way?' he thought silently as he wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
Duo climbed onto the roof of the boy's dormitories. "No way. I've got to get a better view of this." Said Duo as he took out his camera. He took out a long connection cord and connected it to the camera. He made sure the camera was steady as he zoomed in and took the wire and went into the dormitories main room. When he got down there he connected the wire to the television and turned it on.  
  
"Uh… much better. Hmmm… I wonder if Heero's a good kisser. Relena seems to enjoy it." Laughed Duo a bit. Just then the door opened and Quatre and Trowa entered. Duo quickly turned off the television. "Hey Duo. What are you doing? I thought you were going to get some fresh air." Smiled Quatre. "Uh… I decided to stay in and think." Laughed Duo nervously. Trowa took the controller from Duo's hand.  
  
"Anything good on?" asked Trowa. "Uh… No, nope… nothing at all. Just some boring kid's stuff." Lied Duo getting up. Trowa turned on the television anyways. Quatre and Trowa stared at the television in shock. Duo sweat dropped. Trowa and Quatre were frozen in shock.  
  
Just then one of the guys in the dormitory came down and saw what was on. "Hey everyone! Come down here! You won't believe this!" he laughed out loudly. In less than one minute every guy in the boy's dormitories were crowded around the television set.  
  
"Oh my god. Can you believe this? The women-hater is kissing one of the most sought-after girls at school! How long do you think this has been going on?" some of the guys whispered. "I don't know. Do you think he could give me some advice on how to get a girl's attention?" whispered another excitedly. "No way, I'm going first." Hissed one of his friends.  
  
Just then Wufei walked in on them. Heero looked up and broke the kiss. "Hey." Said Wufei. "Hey." Said Heero. Relena blushed.  
  
"Aw man. He ruined everything." Screamed Duo. "Duo! You weren't suppose to do that." Said Quatre angrily. "Calm down Quatre. We both knew he couldn't hold it that much longer." Said Trowa.  
  
"Awwww… Let's go man. It was good while it lasted. There's nothing to watch now." Said some guys as everyone went back to their rooms.  
  
Duo disconnected the cord as Quatre and Trowa left. 'Man it's a good thing I got it on tape. I can't wait to watch it again. Hmmm… I wonder if I could blackmail Heero with this.' Thought Duo slyly.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Said Wufei as he started walking off. "It's not what you think." Said Heero emotionlessly. "Hey don't tell me about it. I frankly don't really care. If you want to tell someone, tell Maxwell." Said Wufei.  
  
When they were finally alone again Relena turned to face Heero again. "Heero, why did you kiss me?" asked Relena. Heero got up. "It's getting dark, you better get back inside before you catch a cold." Said Heero. "Heero, answer me." Said Relena. "I can't." said Heero as he walked away and left Relena by herself. "Heero…" she whispered, as she kept looking at the spot where they had kissed. 


	4. Rachel's heart

Hey everyone! I know the last chapter was way too fast mushy. I'm sooooo sorry. I don't know why that came into my mind. Well anyways, thank you for reviewing people. I'm writing for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
______________________________________  
  
When Heero got into his room and slumped into bed and involuntarily touched his lips. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself out loud. "Hey there Heero ol' buddy." Said Duo as he entered Heero's room.  
  
"Your room door was open." Smiled Duo slyly. "So when did you get back?" asked Duo. Heero sat up and looked at him, "A while ago." He answered as he got up. "Hey! Where you going?" asked Duo as Heero left the room, but Heero didn't answer him back.  
  
Heero walked up to the roof and sat down looking at the sunset. "Heero, about earlier… well I was wondering why did you…" "Why did I?" Heero asked himself, "I use to be able to control this, why can't I now?" Heero sighed.  
  
Relena went into her room without bothering to eat dinner first, she wasn't very hungry. "Heero… everything is so complicated now. I don't know how to handle this. Why did you kiss me? What is making me feel this way? Your protection, your kindness, is that the reason I'm so weak around you? Everything used to be so much simpler." Relena sighed.  
  
Heldi was watching Relena from the entrance to her room, as she stared sadly at Relena. Relena was facing the window and watching the great view of the sunset.  
  
Heldi decided to leave Relena alone, it seemed like she needed some time alone anyways. "Relena… If only you knew." Said Heldi silently as she walked out of the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Relena anywhere?" asked Rachel. "Sorry, I haven't seen her for the whole day. But I heard some guys talking about her, something about her having a boyfriend or something." Answered Roberta. "Nope, I was looking for her earlier too, but I couldn't find her. Sorry Rachel." Said Robin. "I wonder who Relena's boyfriend is. I bet he's really cute and has the best personality ever! It takes a lot more than any average guy, to attract Relena like that." Smiled Ruth excitedly. "I heard some guys whispering about Heero and Relena. I think they said they kissed or something." Said Muriel thoughtfully. "Oh right. I remember. They say it was really romantic and sweet. They kissed by the lake watching the sunset." Said Roberta dreamily.  
  
Rachel looked at them in shock. 'R… Relena and He… Heero?' she thought sadly. 'But why, I just found out who I really liked.' Rachel started to get watery eyes as she ran upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Robin worriedly. "I don't know. She just took off. Humph, guess she wasn't in the mood to talk to us," said Muriel as she went over to the couch and watched some television.  
  
Just then, Relena came down stairs. "Relena! We ere wondering where you went!" squealed Roberta excitedly. "Uh… What are you talking about?" asked Relena. "Come on, we know everything." Smiled Ruth slyly. "You do, no you don't understand. David wasn't…" started Relena but was interrupted since they all started to surround her.  
  
"Come on, we all know you've been going out with someone. Don't lie to us Relena." Smiled Roberta. "What!? You must be mistaken. I've done no such thing." Said Relena honestly. "Relena, we heard you kissed Heero Yuy." Said Muriel as she turned away from the TV, and looked at her. Relena blushed, "N… no, I… I've got to get going now, excuse me." Said Relena as she escaped the girls and hurried downstairs.  
  
"She'll fold in sooner or later." Said Muriel as she turned back around to watch some more of her show. 


	5. Heero's feelings...

Hey everyone! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I know it's not really good, but can you blame me. This is my first gundam fic. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter even if it wasn't that great. Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter.  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Relena started wandering around, in deep thought. She didn't even notice that Heero was watching from above as she passed by the boy's dormitories. Soon she found herself in the gardens. "Heero…" she said softly.  
  
As she sat down on a bench she started to remember all those sad memories she wanted to forget. The deaths, the tears, the sorrow. Heero had given her hope and the will to live, but he had told her, that he was nothing compared to her. She didn't believe it, and she still doesn't.  
  
The sad memories kept coming and Relena couldn't hold onto her tears any longer. "My dear brother. I'm sorry; I'm so weak and helpless. How could I promise peace when, inside I can't even understand myself?" she said quietly as her tears began to flow.  
  
Watching from afar, as Heero was almost destroyed, and she couldn't do anything about it. The sight of her father's death, and the pain of never knowing her biological father and mother. The protection she needed, and could not give the same protection for her loved ones. The promises that were broken, and the ones that were kept. The hearts of civilians, and the lost of them. The peace that was hard to obtain, and the repeat of it. Heero and all the ex-gundam pilots had suffered so much. There was always this one question She had always wanted to ask Heero, but she was afraid to invade his privacy.  
  
Relena sat there as she stared off into space. There was a blank look in her eyes, as the images were replayed over and over again. Her strength seemed to be drained away and her face grew pale. She now knew that what she had always felt for Heero were more than just plain friendship, but how would she tell him. This only lead to more confusion and uncertainty.  
  
Heero got up from the spot he had been sitting for so long. A walk would probably clear his mind a bit, he had thought as he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with injuring himself. He knew his affection for Relena would only lead to the downfall of everything they had worked so hard to achieve, so loving her was not an option. What other choice did her have, but to forget about her.  
  
As Heero was walking, he was passing by the garden that Relena was in. 'Why is she crying? Did I make her feel this way?' thought Heero as he walked toward her. She was in such deep thoughts, she didn't even see Heero coming.  
  
Heero sat down beside her and stared at her for a moment, as Relena kept staring at the ground, not even blinking once. Her mind was clouded and her tears would not stop coming. Heero gently used his right hand and swept away one of her tears. Relena looked up, realizing she wasn't alone anymore. "Heero?" she said looking up at him. "Relena…" he said ever so softly. The tone of his voice, gave chills down her back. It showed so much about him, that she never really knew about.  
  
Relena quickly wiped away her tears, and tried to forget those sad memories that just wouldn't leave her alone. They stared deeply at each other for a moment. Neither of them knew why the feeling of being together was so welcoming. Heero knew the truth, but was not planning to tell her about it. He couldn't risk it, and it was just impossible. He'd leave this school, first thing next week. This was the only rime he had left with her, and hopefully he wouldn't reveal anything.  
  
"Heero?" started Relena breaking the moment. Heero cocked his head to a side and raised an eyebrow. It made him look so cut like that. "Why didn't destroy my brother when you had your chance? Isn't it true what you said about the war would never end unless my brother was eliminated?" asked Relena. Heero looked up at the now darkening sky. "I didn't want you to be sad." Said Heero with a straight answer. Relena hadn't expected that this would happen, but she smiled a bit and looked at the sky as the stars started to show it's light, giving hope to the ones who had none.  
  
"Heero, you really are quite amazing." Said Relena. "Don't make me repeat myself Relena…" said Heero softly with his eyes closed and arms hanging over the ledge of the bench. "No, I'm serious Heero. You've been through so much over the past, but none of it has made you change. You're still you." Said Relena. "I'm nothing compared to you." Said Heero as he got up.  
  
"Where are you going Heero?" asked Relena. "It's getting late, you better get some rest." Said Heero as he disappeared into the night. "Heero…" Relena whispered softly.  
  
When Heero got back into his room, everyone in the dormitories was already asleep. Heero decided to started packing, maybe a week was a bit too long, he had thought to himself. "Files on Heero Yuy, deleted. Mission complete." He said as he destroyed his records of ever even coming to this school on his lab top.  
  
"So, you planning to leave Heero." Said Trowa leaning against the entrance of the door. In his usual stance, eyes closed arms crossed.  
  
Heero turned around. "Hm." "Aren't you worried about Relena?" asked Trowa not moving from his position. "She can take care of herself. Besides, you'll be here." Said Heero. "Actually, me and Catherine were planning to go winter skiing." Said Trowa, "And Wufei is heading back to Preventers HQ for the winter, he's putting in some data they might be needing. Duo and Hilde are flying over to Westler for winter. There seems to be a lot of snow there, and Quatre is staying with Dorothy for a while. To keep her company." Said Trowa. Heero looked at him, he knew he was being set up. "She can take care of herself." Repeated Heero.  
  
"You're afraid aren't you?" asked Trowa opening his eyes and looking at Heero. For the first time in a long while, Trowa could see his emotions and his thoughts. "I see." He said. Heero turned around and faced his lab top again. "Reconsider Heero. Relena would be sad if you left. It so easy to break a women's heart." Said Trowa as he left silently. 'Especially hers.' thought Trowa as he headed back into his room.  
  
Heero thought for a moment. He had always followed his emotions to do the right thing, but this time, it was different. He knew what his emotions were, and what he wanted but it was impossible.  
  
"I feel sorry for that guy." Sighed Duo. "Heero, just doesn't know how he feels." Said Quatre. "He knows, that's why he's leaving." Said Trowa. "WHAT?!" yelled Duo. "Shhh." They whispered. All the ex-gundam pilots were in Trowa's room. "Heero has decided to leave. It's his decision, and I'm sure he'll choose the right one," said Trowa. "And I thought he was the most sane between the lot of us." said Wufei. "And what about you Wufei?" asked Duo. "Huh?" asked Wufei. "What are you really doing at Preventers HQ?" asked Duo suspiciously. "I'm not, Trowa told him, I didn't." said Wufei.  
  
"He really is quite the guy." Said Trowa. He understood how Heero felt, and he wasn't about to go and stop him. "Are you guys crazy?! He's about to leave, aren't you going to stop him? What about Relena?" asked Duo. "Heero knows what's he doing." Said Quatre. "Are you sure?" asked Wufei. 


	6. Tears of Sorrow

Hey everyone! Thank so much for reviewing my story everyone! It means a lot to me. Last chapter, Heero had decided to leave and Trowa tried to convince him to stay. What decision has he come to? Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's called Tears of Sorrow.  
  
___________________________  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Quatre looking at Wufei. "Haven't you seen the way he's been acting lately? It's not like him; even I have to admit it. His mind is so clouded with thoughts, he can't see." Said Wufei. Quatre looked down sadly. "So what you're saying is that Heero's running away from his problems, and the only way he'd come back is if he forgets everything? Heero never runs away from his problems." asked Duo in disbelieve. "We can't be certain yet you guys. Have faith in Heero, he's never taken the wrong path, and I doubt he's going to start now." Said Quatre.  
  
"Quatre's right. Heero is the strongest between the five of us, he'll pull through." Said Trowa reassuringly. "We better get some shut eyes before tomorrow. We can talk to Heero about it later on." Said Quatre heading back into his room. "* Yawn * I guess you're right." Said Duo as he stretched a bit and walked back to his room. Wufei left quietly.  
  
Heero heard everything they had said, even if they were in the same rooms. "Do I really know what I'm doing?" he asked himself as he finally fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Heero got up at five in the morning. As usual nobody was awake, at least that's what Heero had expected. Heero took a quick shower and headed back into his room to finish packing.  
  
"So you really are going to leave huh Heero?" asked Duo, "Man I knew it. You never do get it through your tuff skull do you? Use your head a little will ya?" asked Duo with a sigh. "Same to you." Said Heero as he brushed pass Duo and headed over to the kitchen.  
  
"Wha…? Hey, what's the big idea going around messing up everyone's fun?" asked Duo. Heero decided to ignore him as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Come on Heero, give a guy some credit. I'm just trying to help sheesh. Can't blame a guy for trying. You just can't get through Heero can ya? Maybe Relena can." Said Duo as he was about to head out, but Heero put a firm grasp on his shoulder. "Don't tell Relena." Said Heero. "And why not?" asked Duo. Heero used his free hand and punched Duo in the stomach, hard.  
  
Duo fell onto the floor. "O.K. I… get the… point." Said Duo before he was out cold. Heero picked him up and carried him back into his room. Heero put Duo down on his bed, (Duo's.) and had a look around. His room was a mess; I guess that's what happens when you live around the spare parts junk place. Heero left silently and went back to his coffee.  
  
While this was happening, Quatre went outside and took a stroll in the gardens. To his surprise, he saw Relena lying on the bench sleeping. "Relena?" he said as he headed toward her. He shook her slightly as her eyes began to open and gave her his jacket.  
  
"Relena, you shouldn't be sleeping out here in the cold." Said Quatre, "You could catch a cold, or worse, ammonia." "Quatre? What are you doing here?" asked Relena getting up drowsily. "Heero's leaving soon." Said Quatre sadly. "What?! He is? Why didn't anyone inform me about it?" asked Relena snapping awake. "We just found out last night." said Quatre. "Where's Heero?" asked Relena. "He's still in the guy's dormitories. He just knocked Duo out cold." Said Quatre. "Is he alright?" asked Relena in worry. "Yea, it happens a lot, but he'll be fine after some rest." Said Quatre. Relena blew out a sigh of relief.  
  
Just then Heero was passing by. "Heero!" yelled Relena. Heero turned around and saw Relena. "Relena?" he whispered. "Hey Heero!" Yelled Quatre as he ran towards him. Heero stared at Relena sadly, his eyes showed all his sorrow and regret and that he didn't really want to leave her but had to, but his face remained the same.  
  
"Heero, look… we heard that you were leaving and…" started Quatre. "Did you tell Relena?" asked Heero. "Yes, but we don't want…" continued Quatre. Heero stared at Relena, "How long has she been there?" asked Heero. "All night apparently." Answered Quatre. Heero brushed passed him and headed toward Relena. She was watching him sadly. "But Heero… I leave you two alone." Said Quatre giving up as he headed back to the dormitories.  
  
"Heero…" said Relena as Heero approached her. "You heard?" he asked. Relena nodded her head sadly and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down Heero, we need to talk." Said Relena softly, trying to hide her tears and sorrow. "Forget about me Relena, life is cheap, especially my life. If I stay here, I'll only be a burden to you." Said Heero not listening to her. "But Heero, there's nothing left to fight. My brother is gone and peace has been obtained." Said Relena as one tear rolled down her face. Heero swept it away.  
  
"Relena, I can't stay here. I don't belong here." Said Heero softly as he turned around slowly and walked away. "Heero!" yelled Relena running up to him. "How long will you be staying?" asked Relena. Heero looked at her sadly, if he told her, she'd only get in the way. "In a week or so." Answered Heero. "Well, at least that gives you enough time to say good- bye." Smiled Relena sadly. Heero closed his eyes and turned to look where he was going. 'Not as much time as you think Relena.' He thought silently. Relena followed him from behind without saying another word. She wanted to stay with him until he had to go.  
  
'I leave tonight.' Thought Heero silently. Soon it was lunchtime and everyone hurried into the cafeteria. All the gundam pilots sat with Heero, and the girls joined them. No one spoke for a while and no one even touched his or her food. Heero got up, but as he did, so did everyone else.  
  
"Where are you going Heero?" asked Relena. "There's something I have to do." Said Heero as he left. As soon as he was gone, all the guys in the cafeteria except the gundam pilots got up and ran after him. "What's with the guys?" asked Cathy. "They think Heero can teach them his way of getting girls." Sighed Duo with a little laugh as if everything was fine. But the truth was it wasn't fine, and the gundam pilots knew that clearly.  
  
While outside, Heero stopped and looked around. He'd leave tonight and it would be the last time he'd ever come here. Ever see Relena again. Just then all the guys caught up with Heero.  
  
"Hey Heero! Can you help me out with my girlfriend? She'd upset about something but I don't know what?" yelled one guy. "No Heero, help me. I haven't had a girlfriend in two years, why's that?" yelled another. "Heero! I need help, my girlfriend doesn't think I'm a good kisser, what's your secret?" yelled another.  
  
All Heero wanted was to be left alone but he was surrounded by guys with questions, that he didn't even know how to answer. How could he, when even he couldn't do anything about his own problem but to run away from it.  
  
"Hey Heero! Aren't you going to say something?" asked one of the guys. Everyone was complaining so much, it was hard to hear a single word.  
  
Duo and everyone hearing the commotion outside ran out to see what was going on. "Come on, give me a break!" Duo sweat dropped seeing all the guys around Heero. "Do you think we should help him?" asked Quatre. "You'd think?" said Duo in sarcasm. "He needs all the help he can get." Said Wufei. Trowa walked over to the crowd and squeezed through the crowd.  
  
"O.K. everyone, let's get going. He has other things in mind right now, leave him alone." Said Trowa. Everyone stared at him, but then bursted out with more questions then before. Trowa jumped out of the crowd. Heero had his arms crossed and eyes closed. He was trying to ignore everything.  
  
"No luck huh? Guess it's my turn." Said Quatre as he went over to the crowd. "Hey look you guys, don't you think we should give Heero some space." Said Quatre but everyone ignored him. "Hey Quatre! Let me handle this!" yelled Duo. Quatre nodded and headed back toward them.  
  
"Hey y'all! Need help with your problems, you've got some pretty good advisors right here." Yelled Duo. Everyone turned around to face them, knowing Heero wasn't going to answer them. So they ran over and surrounded them instead.  
  
"Great going Maxwell!" yelled Wufei as he was crowded by questions. "What will I do? My girlfriend's going to dump me if I don't get my driver's license soon." Said one of the guys. "Then obviously she's not the one for you!" yelled Wufei. "But then who is?" asked the same guy. "Who knows, only your heart can tell." Said Wufei. 'Man these guys are dumb.' Thought Wufei in anger.  
  
"O.K. everyone, the Duo's express is here in action, please line up in an orderly fashion." Said Duo. "O.K. first person up go ahead." Said Duo. "Well, I'm afraid of commitment. My girlfriend thinks I play around too much and don't spend enough time with her. What will I do?" asked the guy. "Well first of all, stop playing around and face your fears, it can't be worse than death. If you can't do that, then just relax and find some other girl more of your speed. Next." Answered Duo simply.  
  
"I'm afraid of getting rejected. I like her and all, but I don't know if she feels the same way about me." Said one guy. "Then I suggest you go and ask her, it can't be worse than not knowing for the rest of your life." Smiled Quatre. "But I couldn't bare to live if she says no." said the guy. "There's nothing more important than life, because life is very precious. If she doesn't feel the same, there are always others out there. You'll heal and be on with your life like it never happen, even if the pain is hard to bare." Said Quatre.  
  
"My sister is in love with this guy, but then he's cheating on her. I want to beat the crap out of him, but she won't let me, what should I do?" asked a guy. "Heero once told me, to follow your emotions. It'll tell you the truth. If you really care for your sister than don't do it. Let love run it's own course. Your sister will be fine." Said Trowa looking up to see if Heero was still there, but he had already left.  
  
The girls stared in amusement as they watched the guys answer everyone's questions. When everyone had had there questions answered they all left saying things like "Man they're good," or "I wonder why I didn't ask them before." And things like that. (A/N: It' already passed dinnertime by now.)  
  
"Whew, that was exhausting." Said Duo taking a sip of lemonade. Quatre laughed as Trowa decided to take a nape. "I can't believe you did that. When did I ever say you could pull me into this Maxwell?" asked Wufei in annoyance. "Hey, you were bad. Admit it, you enjoyed it at least a little right?" asked Duo with a sly grin as Quatre chuckled at the thought of it. Wufei sighed and headed toward his room. "Can I take that as a yes?" asked Duo cheerfully. "No, I'm too tired to argue with you right now." Said Wufei as he disappeared upstairs.  
  
Heero had decided to visit Relena one more time before he left, so he snuck into her room. "Heero?" she asked sadly as she looked at him. "Good-bye Relena." Said Heero as he was about to exit through the window. "Wait Heero, what do you mean good-bye?" she asked. Heero into her and walked toward her. He put a hand on Relena's cheek, "Good-bye Relena." He repeated sadly as he kissed her in the cheek and then disappeared. Relena touched her cheek ever so gently, unable to move. When she had finally snapped out of her trance, she understood what Heero meant when he said good-bye, but Heero had already left. "Heero!" yelled Relena out the window.  
  
She looked down and saw Heero running father and farther away. "Heero…" she whispered as her tears ran freely from her eyes. "Why must you run away from me Heero?" she cried.  
  
"Relena? Are you alright?" asked Hilde as she knocked on the door. "I'm fine Hilde, please let me be alone." Said Relena trying to hide the fact that she wasn't.  
  
Trowa and the other gundam pilots heard Relena's scream. "Heero has already left." Said Trowa on his way down the stairs. "Did you check his room?" asked Quatre. "No ones there." Answered Trowa sadly. "But what about Relena? Doesn't he even care?" asked Duo. "I'm sure Heero has an explanation for what he's doing." Said Trowa.  
  
Everyone remained silent. No one knew what to do. They had relied on Heero during the war, and they relied on him now. He had the answers to all of their questions, but now he was gone. Even Wufei had to admit it didn't feel right without Heero around.  
  
Relena wouldn't come out of her room, or do anything but cry for the past three days, and when her friends tried to get her out of her room to get some fresh air and all, she wouldn't listen. She was in terrible conditions. She seemed normal, but her eyes were always drowned with tears of sorrow. Even the gundam pilots who understood her most couldn't help her, not matter how hard they tried. They felt like failures.  
  
Relena had a distinct feeling that the only reason Heero left because of her, and through all the times they were separated, for some reason, it really hurt this time. She had never felt this way before, the pain was so hard to bare, but she tried to seem O.K. whenever someone was there. She still ate and everything, even when she wasn't hungry, but she still hadn't left her room.  
  
While Heero had flown to colony 195, but no one knew where he was. Everyone expected him to still be on earth. He still couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. There were news reports saying the disappearance of Relena and how she hadn't shown her face in public for three days.  
  
"Forget about me Relena. I'm not worth it." Heero whispered. "Hey kid! Come over here and help me out will you?" yelled one of the construction workers. "Yes sir." Answered Heero as he went over.  
  
"Did you guys find anything on the Maritime Foundation yet?" asked Duo. "Not quite. They've erased all data except the escape of two prisoners." Said Quatre. "Heero and me obviously." Said Trowa. "Well maybe not in this school, but the Preventers HQ, has just found where Heero is. And you're not going to believe this." Said Wufei.  
  
Everyone averted their attention to him. "He's on colony 195. He's not on earth. He's around the X five one area." Answered Wufei. "But that's the largest city in 195." Said Quatre. "That's Heero, trying to blend in with everything." Said Duo. "Do you think we should go tell Relena?" asked Quatre thoughtfully.  
  
"Not right now. We should leave her alone, besides, if Heero wanted us to tell her, he would've said so. But knowing the matter as it is, we've got other things to worry about." Said Trowa. "And Heero running off like that ain't helping." Said Duo. "Shouldn't we at least try to locate him and tell him everything about the Maritime foundation?" asked Quatre. "Heero can handle himself. If there's something big going on in the Maritime foundation, I think he'd handle it himself right now." Said Wufei. "But…" started Quatre. "Quatre, calm down, Heero's alright, you'll see." Said Trowa.  
  
Relena looked in the mirror at herself. She was a wreck. "Why do I feel so strongly about this? I've been away from Heero longer than this, then why does it hurt so much now?" asked Relena as another tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Because you love him Miss Relena, and no matter what you say or do to deny it, it will always stand true. Don't you get it by now Miss Relena? Heero means everything to you, and now that he's gone, you feel this emptiness in your heart. Am I wrong?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Dorothy? How'd you get here?" asked Relena wiping her tears away quickly. "Quatre thought I should come and talk to you." Said Dorothy sadly as she walked up to Relena. Relena nodded. 'Why didn't I realize this before?' Relena asked herself, 'I was the one who got too close to Heero and made him run away.'  
  
"Miss Relena, you can't blame yourself for Heero's disappearance. He knows what he's doing, and when he realizes the truth and is able to finally accept it, he'll return to you." Said Dorothy. "How do you know that Dorothy?" asked Relena. "I just do Miss Relena. There's a lot out in the world that you don't know about, but if you try to see things in Heero's point of view, maybe everything may get clearer. Try Miss Relena." Said Dorothy as she quietly left the room.  
  
"So how is she?" asked Hilde. "She's still lost. If only she knew." Said Dorothy sadly. "We can't tell her though. I just wish there was something we could do to help her." Said Cathy sadly. 


	7. If you only knew

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'd like to get straight to the story right now, so yea. I do not own any of the GW characters, but I sure wish I did. Anyways, this chapter is called If You Only Knew. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
If you only knew,  
  
What I really felt for you.  
  
If your heart could hear my cries,  
  
Would you give me back my life?  
  
Would you stay with me?  
  
For as long as eternity?  
  
How I dread the day that you weren't there,  
  
All the pain and suffering I couldn't bare.  
  
If only you knew,  
  
How I really felt about you.  
  
Heero sat quietly in his room. It had been a tough day, and still, no matter how hard he worked. Her face still stayed in his mind. 'Why can't you just let me be?' thought Heero in frustration.  
  
If you only knew,  
  
The love I felt for you,  
  
The strength and the bond,  
  
That wouldn't ever just be gone.  
  
My strength is drained away,  
  
Every time I see your smiling face,  
  
Why is it always so hard for me to bare,  
  
Every time I never see you there.  
  
If only you knew,  
  
How I really felt about you.  
  
Relena decided to go over to the kitchen and think things through with a cup of hot coffee to sooth her nerves. 'Is what Dorothy said true? Am I really in love with you?' thought Relena as she stared down at her coffee.  
  
Rachel was just coming down the stairs. She had been pretty upset when she heard that hero had left. "Hi Relena." Said Rachel when she saw her. She tried to sound cheery, but you could tell really clearly that she wasn't.  
  
"Oh, hi Rachel." Said Relena, trying to force a smile on her sad face. "You don't have to pretend to me. I understand. So you really care about Heero huh?" asked Rachel not looking at her. "I don't know. I'm so lost." Said Relena sadly. "I know what you mean." Said Rachel taking a sit in front of Relena.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Relena. "Well, I was riding on my bicycle one day, on the bridge by 84th street. I was just fine, until by pants got tangled up in the chain. I was just about to fall over the edge and drown to death until Heero came along and saved me. And you see, I can't swim. So ever since, I've been really grateful towards him." Said Rachel sadly as a tear droplet fell from her eyes involuntarily.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Relena. "No, don't be. It wasn't your fault right? Heero was really nice to have saved me. Out of everyone at school, I would've never expected him to be the one to save me." Said Rachel with a fake laugh. She had decided not to tell Relena that she really cared about Heero. 'I'll get over him.' She thought silently.  
  
If you only knew,  
  
That my heart belongs to you,  
  
Would you try your best to just stay being you?  
  
Your sudden change of personality,  
  
Makes me so confused,  
  
If you only knew,  
  
How I really felt about you.  
  
Heero lay on his bed, struggling with his mind. 'Why is it so hard?' he asked himself. He couldn't stand it anymore, the longer he was away from her, the more he thought of her. 'Was my choice, the right decision?' he asked. He had never been so confused.  
  
Just then there was a beeping noise coming from his compact PC. Heero slowly got up and went to see what it was about. "What? Already?" asked Heero shocked. The Maritime foundation is almost complete, soon the mobile suits would be ready launch an attack and since everyone was all for peace, no one would be able to with stand this attack.  
  
"Hey there Heero. Haven't seen you in a while. Enjoy whatever time you have left, cause I'll destroy everything." David smiled evilly. Heero glared at him, not showing any fear or emotions.  
  
"So predictable, the perfect soldier not afraid of what he sees before him. Well you will, very soon. My legions are almost complete, and there's nothing you can do about it. You should have just destroyed me when you had a chance, but you faltered at a word from the princess." Smirked David. Heero continued to glare daggers at him.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared. The perfect soldier's after me. Please, I'm not stupid. I know where you are, and I can destroy at any moment I want. Specking of that, I think I will now." Said David with an evil laugh as he disconnected their line.  
  
Just then, ten mobile suits crushed right through the walls. "Prepare to die." Said one of the soldiers.  
  
"I just got something. There's an attack in colony 195. The area Heero was in. Do you think he's in trouble?" asked Quatre getting up. "Heero can take of himself." Said Wufei. "Figures he'd take them on himself." Said Duo with a sigh. "We should go there and incase anyways." Said Trowa. "O.K. then, Duo, you and Wufei can go. I know Wufei can use some amusement. Me and Quatre will stay here and guard everything here if anything happens." Continued Trowa as he went over to the computer.  
  
"Roger that." Said Wufei as he head out. "Hey Wufei! Wait up! We could use come weapons y'know." Said Duo running up to him with a gun. "I don't need it." Said Wufei. "Figures you'd say something like that." Duo sighed.  
  
"Trowa, do you think David is behind this?" asked Quatre. "He's the only one capable of this." Answered Trowa. "What do you think we should do?" asked Quatre. "We can't tell anyone about this now, but what we can do is, prepare ourselves for an attack." Said Trowa. Quatre nodded sadly. He didn't want to fight anymore.  
  
"Quatre, you don't have to fight." Said Trowa understanding how Quatre felt. "But if I don't, you guys would go without me. Besides, at the moment, we don't know how much stronger David has gotten. We can't risk it. You might need all the help you can get." Said Quatre sadly.  
  
There were a lot of soldiers there, and all of them seemed to have been trained pretty decently. They might not stand a chance even with weapons if they were ambushed.  
  
If you only knew,  
  
What war could do to you?  
  
Would you still try to hide?  
  
All your fears, sorrows and blues.  
  
Is war the only option?  
  
That we can only choose,  
  
Or is there another way,  
  
That we could have nothing left to loose.  
  
How do people live like this?  
  
When sorrows all they have?  
  
Can't everyone just see?  
  
We just want another laugh?  
  
Heero stood still as the mobile suits got closer and tried to block all exits of escape. 'Farewell Relena.' Thought Heero as he closed his eyes and prepared for his death.  
  
Just then Wufei and Duo crashed into the party with a bulldozer. "Sorry to run in on you like this, but we just heard these guys here were transferred to this colony." Said Duo as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Yea, we thought you might need some help." Said Wufei appearing from behind him. Heero nodded his head slightly as the mobile suits turned around to see who had just entered.  
  
Wufei quickly tossed Heero some deadly explosives. Heero caught it and quickly planted them on the mobile suits before they even knew what was going on. "Huh?" asked one of the soldiers. Duo gave them a sly grin and then showed them the remote control, then pushed the button. "See ya!" said Duo. "Ahhhh!" they screamed as the explosives exploded.  
  
"I think you owe us a thanks." Said Duo putting an arm around Heero's shoulder. Heero simply took his arm off him. Wufei smirked, "I think Heero already paid you back."  
  
Duo put on a face, "Humph." He said as he quickly swung his head to the side, nose pointing up. "Come on." Said Heero as he walked away from his room, grabbing all his stuff. "Hey wait up you guys!" yelled Duo running up to them, "Gees, relax a little, will you guys?" asked Duo putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"So what do you have in mind Heero?" asked Wufei. "I'll eliminate David, you two can go and destroy the mobile suits at the base, before it's all complete." Said Heero firmly. "Roger that." Said Wufei. He wasn't going to argue, unlike someone else. "Oh come on Heero, would it actually hurt if one of us came to help you?" asked Duo whiningly. "Leave me alone." Said Heero. "Well that's a new one," said Duo with a sigh.  
  
Soon they reached the airport and snuck on board, when they finally reached the earth, they stole a vehicle. Duo and Wufei rode in a van and headed toward the base, while Heero took a motorcycle and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where's he going?" asked Duo, who was stirring. "He probably has everything all figured out and located David." Said Wufei. "Figures he'd do something like that." Sighed Duo as they drove away.  
  
If you only knew,  
  
All the pain and suffering,  
  
Just to finally get to you,  
  
Would you still risk your life?  
  
Just to make sure I make it out alive?  
  
Would you call all the cops?  
  
And just leave it all to them  
  
Or would you try to handle it  
  
By yourself and think that it's enough?  
  
Can't you just understand?  
  
I've just had about enough?  
  
I'm sick and tired of having to worry,  
  
I'm crying myself to death,  
  
Can't you hear this last request?  
  
Before our love crumbles into something less then best,  
  
Because we both know that it would never last.  
  
So please, stop this fighting,  
  
And give it all a rest,  
  
For we all hope for a tomorrow,  
  
When peace has finally come at last.  
  
Relena sighed. "Rachel? Why don't you go and get some rest, I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day, and you can finally have your best." Said Relena. "O.K. Relena, but you better get some rest as well." Said Rachel with a sad smile as she went up to her room to get some rest.  
  
Dorothy sat inside Hilde's room quietly. Hilde had decided to share a room with her for the weekend since everyone's plans were canceled. "Miss Relena… Why can't you just understand what's happening all around you? Peace will be destroyed without your guidance to the world; you just can't simply have a vacation because of this. People will worry if they don't see your smiling face. Oh, Quatre would probably know how to handle this, why would he send me here to do it?" Said Dorothy sadly as she got up and decided to give it one more try. She just wanted to spend the rest of her life in peace, and have some fun, and spend time with Quatre. But then that David comes along.  
  
"Hey Miss Relena! I'm so glad you finally came out of that gloomy room. Some fresh air would do you so much good." Smiled Dorothy. "Hi Dorothy, I didn't know you were still here." Smiled Relena. 'That just simply won't do.' Thought Dorothy. "Relena, why don't we go outside for a long stroll in the park, I hear it's beautiful outside. It's all beautifully white." Smiled Dorothy. "Thank you Dorothy, maybe I'll go for a stroll later on tomorrow." Said Relena looking down at her coffee.  
  
"Oh come on Relena, you might even meet a person out there." Smiled Dorothy. "Heero?" asked Relena getting up so suddenly. "Well, uh… you never know right?" said Dorothy getting her jacket. "Do you know where he is?" asked Relena. "Well, I couldn't really say. It's not my place to tell." Said Dorothy heading out the door.  
  
Relena quickly grabbed her jacket and chased after her. "Dorothy, if you know where Heero is, tell me. I ask, no, I beg of you." Said Relena. Dorothy walked a bit faster until they reached the garden.  
  
"Miss Relena, sit down and enjoy the view. We would never know when this view would just be a memory." Said Dorothy. "But why would you… Is there another war starting?" asked Relena urgently. "Yes, I'm afraid so. The gundam pilots have already taken off to destroy it before it starts. The Preventers HQ are backing them up." Said Dorothy sadly.  
  
The thought of Quatre having to fight again brought tears to her eyes. After everything he had to go through, he had to go through it again. All the pain she had caused. Dorothy left one teardrop roll from her eyes but quickly wiped it away before Relena could see it.  
  
"Dorothy? I thought you loved wars." Said Relena. "Well, people change right Miss Relena." Smiled Dorothy. Relena nodded and smiled at Dorothy. "Thank you Dorothy." She said. "For what?" asked Dorothy a bit confused. "For your support. I knew what I should have done, but I spent all my time doing nothing but being selfish, but you helped me recover from it." Smiled Relena.  
  
Dorothy knew Relena was lying just to try to make her feel better, but what could she do. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going back in now." Said Relena as she headed back in. "Oh Miss Relena…" sighed Dorothy. 'You try to be so strong, but inside you're crumbling and you think you'll never find your way home. Can't you just see that's it's always been in front of you?' thought Dorothy sadly.  
  
If you only knew,  
  
The truth behind my words,  
  
The love you couldn't offer me,  
  
Your speeches without words.  
  
Your eyes had shown it all to me,  
  
That nothing would work out,  
  
Cause love is too impossible,  
  
When we can never touch.  
  
Your kindness touched my heart enough,  
  
And that I know so true,  
  
But have you ever thought of me,  
  
When tough becomes too tough?  
  
"Huh? Wufei? Where are you going?" asked Duo when they got to the base. "I'm going over to the engineering room." Answered Wufei. "You going to shut down the power?" asked Duo. "Yea, but it'll be pretty hard sneaking in unnoticed." Said Wufei. "I'll back you up." Said Duo.  
  
But to their surprise, the door was already unlocked. "I wonder who would be stupid enough to leave the door open to intruders." Said Duo with a smile. "Come on, let's go." Said Wufei heading inside silently. "Right behind ya." Said Duo as he snuck into the darkness of the halls.  
  
"That's odd." Said Wufei adjusting to the dark. "What is?" asked Duo. "The powers already out. It's been out for at least an hour." Said Wufei. "What?! How's that possible, who would turn off the power to generate the security system?" asked Duo. "I don't know, but I think we'll find out soon enough." Said Wufei.  
  
Just then a soldier came running into the engineering room. "Shit! They already got inside." Hissed Wufei. "Hurry up then." Whispered Duo.  
  
"Who turned out the power?" asked one of the soldiers. "I don't know, but there's an intruder in this base. Master David said he saw Heero Yuy." Answered another soldier.  
  
"Heero?" wondered Duo. "Guess he got here before us." said Wufei. "So that's why it was too easy when we got here." Said Duo, now understanding what was going on.  
  
Just then all the lights went on. "INTRUDERS!!!" yelled one of the men. Wufei jumped behind him and kicked him flying to the wall. "Smooth move Wufei." Duo complimented. "Hurry up, this is no time to watch in amusement." Said Wufei running up the hall. "I'll be right there, after I take care of these guys. You go ahead." Said Duo as he knocked some men out and shot the rest.  
  
"Damn! Where's that room. It's supposed to be here." Cursed Wufei. "Huh? What's this? Wha…?" yelled Wufei as he's hand went through the wall. It's a hallow gram. I can go through this wall." Said Wufei as he slipped through.  
  
"Now where did that guy go?" wondered Duo as he started to lean against the wall. But then, he fell through it. "Ouch! Man, who made such a weak wall?" Yelled Duo until he realized what happened. "Oh."  
  
Just then, fifty soldiers surrounded Duo. "Talk about a lot." Said Duo as he was cornered against the wall. "We're willing to work out a deal with you Duo Maxwell. We'll spare your life if you serve under Master David." Said one of the soldiers, obviously the subtenant.  
  
"Hey! How'd you guys know my name?" asked Duo. "That is of no concern Duo Maxwell. Do you agree to our deal?" asked the subtenant. "Never." Said Duo glaring at the subtenant as two soldiers grabbed his arms. Duo made no attempt in struggling.  
  
"Why aren't you struggling?" asked the subtenant, "Aren't you afraid to die?" he continued. "Do what you want, I'm not afraid. There's just one thing I have to say." Said Duo. "And that is?" asked the subtenant. "When you destroy me, may you go down with me." Said Duo as he swung on of his arms around and pulled out his gun.  
  
He pointed it at the subtenant's throat. "You shoot first. I'll shoot after." Said Duo. The subtenant started to sweat. "Arrest him, take him to the prison." Said the Sub. (A/N: It's too long writing subtenant, so let's just call him Sub.)  
  
"Do whatever you want, it won't do anything to me." Smiled Duo with his gun still pointed at the Sub.'s throat. One of the soldiers shot the gun out of Duo's hands. "Hmm… You've got better aim now I see. Well, it doesn't matter, destroy me, and I swear my spirit will haunt you for the rest of your living days." Smirked Duo.  
  
"Arrest him!" yelled the Sub. "We'll tell Master David about this after." The soldiers threw Duo into the prison.  
  
"Master David, the enemy named Duo Maxwell is now your prisoner." The Sub bowed. "Very well then, I can make use of him." Said David as he waved his hand as a sign for him to leave.  
  
Dear Princess,  
  
My princess, I've missed you dearly. I was hurt when you left, did you really want to spend the rest of your life with some low life? I now have an option for you to choose from, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. For your friend Duo Maxwell back, unharmed, which I guarantee it, for you. Your love and your power. Together we could concur all of outer space and make them obey by my laws. If you want to see your friends alive again, you will be my bride. And if you don't, well, I always have room for more bodies. It's your choice, give me your answer in 36 hours, or all of humanity will be lost.  
  
Your future husband hopefully,  
  
David Maritime  
  
"Send this letter to her excellency at one!" yelled David. "Yes sir!" said the soldier.  
  
Where in the world is that Maxwell?" wondered Wufei as he planted the entire bag of explosives. Beep Beep Beep!!! Came a noise from Wufei's gadget.  
  
"I got bad news Wufei." Said Duo through the compact PC. "Where in world are you?" asked Wufei. "Sorry dude, but I've been captured. You're gonna have to do without me buddy." Said Duo. "And what about everyone else?" asked Wufei. "Hey don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Say bye to the others for me will ya?" said Duo as he waved in the PC. "Farewell my good friend." Said Wufei. "Don't feel so bad. Heck, you always wanted to get rid of me right. Well, got to go now, see ya!" said Duo with a smile. But as soon as it was turned off, he slumped down against the wall sadly.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye to everyone. I'll wait for you guys on the other side. Bye Hilde, hope the rest of your life is as fulfilling as it can be." Said Duo as he pointed the gun to his head.  
  
From outside the prison, BANG!!! "Shit! What was that?!" yelled one of the guards outside. "If he killed himself, we are so dead." Said the other soldier. "Go check then." Said the 1st soldier. Slowly they opened the door and peeked inside. Inside they saw Duo lying on the floor with blood all around him. "Oh god. What are we going to do?" asked the 2nd soldier. "I don't know." Said the 3rd soldier. "Check if he's still alive." Said the 1st soldier. They crept up closer, and closer and closer…  
  
Sorry about the poetry everyone. I'm not very good at it. Please review. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. ^-^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


	8. Shot...

Hey everyone! I know my poetry sucks, but please don't flame me because of it. Tee-he. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you're the best! Please enjoy this chapter.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Just then, something in the darkness moved. "Whose there?" asked the 4th soldier. "Grrrr…" came a low growl. The dog in the prison jumped onto one of the guards and bit him, hard. "Get off him you stupid mutt!" yelled the 1st guard as he tried to get the dog off from the 4th guard. "Let's go." Said the 2nd guard as soon as they separated the dog from the guard they hurried to the medical room.  
  
The dog whimpered as it crawled slowly toward Duo and started licking his bleeding arm. "Argh…" Duo said in pain as he slowly tried to get up. He dragged himself closer to the wall and leaned against it.  
  
"What did you do that for, huh buddy?" said Duo sadly as he petted the dog with his arm that wasn't injured. The dog looked up and whimpered. "Its O.K. buddy, but next time, don't get in the way O.K.?" said Duo has he looked at his arm.  
  
The dog had charged toward him when Duo tried to shoot himself and had bitten into his arm pretty badly. "I suspect that they won't be coming back very soon, so I guess I better make my escape." Said Duo as he slowly got up clutching his right arm. The dog followed him with its head hung low.  
  
"You sure you want to come? You'd probably be better off stayin' here. It's dangerous to be around me." Said Duo sadly. The dog whimpered and nodded slightly.  
  
"You understand me, don't you?" asked Duo as he bent down and scratched the dog behind his ear. "You're a pretty smart dog." Duo tried to laugh but it came out all wrong. It sounded sad and unwilling to go on.  
  
"Well, if that's what you really want." Sighed Duo as he blasted the door open. There was an alarm that went off as he ran as fast as he could and rounded the corner with the dog behind him.  
  
"Who let the prisoner escape?! Capture him immediately!" yelled the subtenant.  
  
"Shit! I'll have to get out of here fast." Said Wufei as he hurried up with the explosives. Wufei shook his head sadly as he remembered Duo had just killed himself. 'You can tell the others later, but only if you survive through this.' Thought Wufei as he ran out of the room and outside.  
  
Once Wufei got outside he pressed the button and there was a huge explosion inside the base and another alarm went off. "Farewell comrade." Said Wufei as he got into one of the military trucks and drove away.  
  
Heero had heard the alarm go off, and ran into the commander's room, where David was sitting. "I've been expecting you Heero." He said as he opened his eyes. Heero pointed his gun at him. "You could shoot me now and end all of this, but my father would just avenge my death and war will begin. History would repeat itself much like the endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace and revolution go on forever." Said David calmly as he got up and stared right at Heero.  
  
"Now, make your decision. Is it worth it to destroy me if war would repeat itself?" asked David coolly. Heero glared daggers at him. "Glaring at me won't help the situation very much." Said David. Heero knew he was right, but he wasn't planning to admit it.  
  
"Make your decision now, before it's all too late." Smiled David. Heero glared at him as he slowly dropped his gun. "I thought so. If I could trust you, I would make you my personal bodyguard but knowing I can't do that, the world would be better without you." Smiled David as he pulled out his gun and shot at Heero. Heero closed his eyes. 'Farewell Relena.' Thought Heero as he fell onto the ground.  
  
Dear Princess,  
  
I've just assassinated Heero Yuy. He had a choice to eliminate me and have my father avenge my death by creating war, or let me destroy him. He choice this, and now there is nothing that can stand in my way. You might as well give up now. Choose well my princess. Let me remind you that your decision will decide the outcome of this waltz. Farewell for now my dear princess.  
  
The destroyer of Heero Yuy,  
  
David Maritime  
  
"You, soldier. Deliver this to the princess immediately." Ordered David. "Yes sir." Said the soldier as he ran out of the room. "We'll see how you'll handle this Relena." Laughed David.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Relena went toward the door and opened it. "This is for you madam." Said the soldier as he left, but then another soldier ran over and delivered another one. "Thank you." Said Relena as she went to sit down and opened the letter.  
  
"Oh no." said Relena as she started to cry. 'Heero…' she thought sadly as tears flooded her eyes and flowed down her face.  
  
Just then Dorothy came into the room and saw Relena crying. "Miss Relena, what's wrong?" asked Dorothy. Relena pushed the letters toward Dorothy as she sat down. "No, this can't be. It wasn't suppose to happen like this." Said Dorothy sadly as she ran out of the room with the letters in her hand.  
  
Wufei had just entered the boy's dormitories. "Hey Wufei, did everything go all right?" asked Trowa. "We found Heero, yea. But Duo was captured when we were trying to destroy David and his army. He shot himself." Said Wufei sadly as he closed his eyes. He would not let tears fall in front of his comrades.  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked down in sorrow. There was nothing but silence in the air until there was a knock on the door. Quatre got up to get it.  
  
"Dorothy? Are you all right? Why are you crying?" asked Quatre with worry. Everyone averted their gaze at Dorothy. Dorothy gave the letters to Quatre. "Heero… No." said Quatre as he held onto Dorothy and a few tears escaped from his eyes.  
  
Trowa went up to Quatre and took the notes. "Heero…" whispered Trowa sadly as he gave the notes to Wufei. Wufei stayed silent after he read it. It was a very sorrowful day.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright Dorothy." Quatre said as he choked on his words. "Someone better tell Hilde about this." Said Quatre sadly as he looked at Trowa. Trowa silently walked out the door and headed over to the girl's dormitories.  
  
Hilde and Cathy walked into the dormitories and headed up to their rooms, hoping that Relena would cheer up a bit. But she seemed worse off then she had before.  
  
"What do you think Relena's worried about?" asked Cathy. "I don't know but I think we should leave her alone for now." Said Hilde. "Yea." Said Cathy. Just then Trowa walked through the girl's dormitories and passed by Relena and headed up to Hilde's room. For some reason he had a feeling that she'd be there.  
  
"Hilde?" asked Trowa with a knock on the door. "Come in, the door's unlocked." Said Hilde. "Trowa." Said Cathy looking at him. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. "What is it Trowa?" asked Hilde. "Duo was captured when he was trying to destroy David's army troops and he shot himself. Heero is also dead." Said Trowa as his eyes began to get watery. 'Huh? Am I crying?' thought Trowa.  
  
Hilde looked at Trowa in shock at first but then bursted into tears. Cathy wanted to cry but she held on and tried to be strong for Hilde. Trowa quickly left and went back to the boy's dormitories.  
  
When he got there, Dorothy was still crying on Quatre's shoulder and Wufei's eyes were a blank. "How did everything go Trowa?" asked Quatre sadly as he patted Dorothy's back. Trowa shook his head sadly. "Oh, I see." Said Quatre sadly. "What should we do now?" asked Quatre.  
  
"We should fight." Wufei whispered but then his voice got stronger. "We should test their integrity and see how they fall to their deaths." Said Wufei. "Avenging Heero's and Duo's death would be meaningless if we died now." Said Quatre. "Maybe so, but maybe we should try it from Wufei's perspective now." Said Trowa. "No." said Dorothy looking up.  
  
Everyone averted their gazes back at her. "No." she repeated. "I'll talk to him myself." Said Dorothy getting up. "No Dorothy. Not if it risks your life." Said Quatre. "Heero and Duo has already died for this cause. There's no point of my being here. I'll only be a distraction. I should at least give it a try." Said Dorothy as she left. "Dorothy…" sighed Quatre. He didn't want to loose anymore of his loved ones. Not like this.  
  
David left the commander's room and headed to the prison to investigate. When he left, Heero started to move slightly. He was shot on the shoulder surprisingly. He had expected to be shot closer to the heart. He got up slowly holding his shoulder in agony and slowly dragged himself out of the room.  
  
"Hey, you O.K. Heero?" asked Duo as he saw him. "I'm fine." Said Heero. "We better get out of here before anyone sees us. And this dog seems to want to come with us." said Duo. Heero nodded slightly as they headed out.  
  
As soon as they were out, they got into one of the military trucks and Duo drove away. "We were pretty lucky huh Heero?" said Duo as they reached the school. Heero got out of the car and opened the door for the dog.  
  
"You do know that they don't allow dogs in the school right?" asked Duo. Heero looked at him questioningly, "And you guns?" asked Heero. Duo put his hands behind his head. "Hey what can I say? Old habits die hard." Sighed Duo as they headed into the boy's dormitories.  
  
When they opened the door, the dog went into the room first. "Hey buddy, how'd you get here?" asked Trowa as he bent down and petted it. He could remember that this was the same dog that was in the prison.  
  
Just then Heero and Duo walked in. "Heero! Duo!" said Quatre excitedly as he ran up and hugged them. Heero whizzed in pain a bit as Quatre squeezed them.  
  
"It's great seeing you too Quatre, but if you don't mind, my arm is killing me." Said Duo in pain. Quatre looked at them, "Oh sorry. I didn't see." Said Quatre apologetically. "Hey, that's O.K.," said Duo.  
  
Wufei walked up to him. "I thought you were going to kill yourself." Said Wufei. "Hey, what can I say? The dog got in the way. Besides, you wouldn't have wanted me dead that badly would you?" asked Duo. Wufei walked away silently, not bothering to answer him.  
  
"Are you going to tell Relena you came back Heero?" asked Trowa. "No, I leave it as it is." Said Heero. "But Relena thinks you're dead." Said Quatre. Heero looked at him. "O.K. I'll inform her." Said Quatre. "The only problem is, Dorothy." Said Quatre sadly. "Yea, she decided to go talk to David herself." Said Wufei.  
  
"Why would she do a thing like that?" asked Duo getting a piece of cloth. "She wanted to stop David herself." Said Quatre sadly. Trowa walked up to Duo and helped him tend to his wound. "Thanks." Said Duo. "It's alright." Said Trowa.  
  
Heero thought it through as he tended to his shoulder. "Are you alright Heero?" asked Quatre. "I'm fine." Answered Heero. "Hey Heero! I hear there's a dance coming up when school starts, why don't you ask Relena to go with you?" asked Duo cheerfully. "Yea." Agreed Quatre.  
  
Heero shook his head as he got up and got himself a cup of coffee. Wufei went into his room and decided to lie down on his bed for a while. Trowa got up after tending to Duo and went back onto the computer.  
  
"Hey, you guys. The info on the Maritime military force is back." Said Trowa. "That's odd, why would they do that?" asked Quatre. "It's a trap." Said Heero simply. "Yea, but for what?" asked Duo.  
  
"Probably trying to get us back there." Said Trowa. "Well, they'll get what they want all right. Cause I'll make sure they all know that the angel of death is back." Said Duo. "Not in your conditions. Just make sure you inform us before making a move, O.K. Duo?" asked Quatre. Duo nodded unwillingly as Quatre headed out the door.  
  
There was a knock on the door as Relena got up to get it. "Quatre?" she asked. "I came to inform you that Heero is still alive." Said Quatre. "He is. Where is her? Is he hurt though?" asked Relena. "He's fine Relena, but it'd be better if you didn't know anymore." Said Quatre sadly as he walked up to Hilde's room.  
  
"Hilde?" asked Quatre. "Come in." said Cathy. "Hilde, I've some good news for you. Duo just returned and he's O.K. but he's injured." Said Quatre sadly. "Let me see him." Said Hilde urgently. "O.K. if that's what you really want." Said Quatre as Hilde and Cathy followed him into the boy's dormitories.  
  
"Duo!" screamed Hilde as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey Hilde." Said Duo wincing a bit. Hilde let go of him and looked at his wound. "Duo, are you alright? What happened?" asked Hilde worriedly.  
  
"Ask the dog. He got in the way of my shooting myself." Laughed Duo. Hilde ran up to the dog the Heero was petting and hugged it. "Thank you." She said. "What's its name?" asked Cathy.  
  
"We never thought about that yet." Said Duo. Heero scratched the dog's ear. "It's a she." Said Heero. "How about Relena? Then you could be with her everyday in a way." Joked Duo. Heero glared at him. "O.K. O.K. Geez, it was just a joke. Don't take it so seriously." Said Duo.  
  
"How about Vivacious? It means, full of life, or spirited." Said Quatre. Duo shrugged. "Sounds fine to me." Said Trowa. Heero nodded slightly. "Come here Vivacious." Said Cathy clapping her hands. The dog ran up to her. "It's perfect. She's so friendly and smart too." Said Cathy. "Where are all the guys here anyways?" asked Hilde, realizing that they weren't caught yet.  
  
"Most of them went to places for the vacation, and the others spend most of their time at parties." Said Quatre. "Speaking of parties. We think you guys should go to one as well. You guys need to loosen up a bit." Laughed Cathy. Quatre smiled as Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Come on Cathy. Relena would be so happy when she realizes Heero's back." Said Hilde excitedly. But Duo got in her way. "No can do Hilde. Heero doesn't want her to know yet." Said Duo with his eyes closed. Hilde looked at him questioningly. "Why not? Do you really want her to suffer anymore than she already has?" asked Cathy starring at Heero. Heero closed his eyes sadly.  
  
"Just promise us you won't, O.K.?" said Quatre sadly. "Fine." Said Hilde as she and Cathy left. "But that doesn't mean we can't give her hints." Smiled Hilde to Cathy when they were out of the boy's hearing range.  
  
Relena stared down on the table. Her mind was full of thoughts and she didn't know how she really felt right now. "Hey Relena!" said Hilde excitedly. "Huh? Oh, hi Hilde." Smiled Relena. "Heero's just great isn't he?" said Hilde nudging Cathy in the ribs. "Ow… Oh ya, he's awesome." Smiled Cathy.  
  
Relena looked at them suspiciously. "What are you guys taking about?" asked Relena confused. "Nothing Relena, did we say something?" teased Cathy. "But you guys just said… Do you know where he is?" asked Relena hopefully. "We can't say, but he's close." Said Cathy. "Really close." Laughed Hilde as they walked up to her room again.  
  
"Heero… Where are you? What have you done?" wondered Relena sadly.  
  
"Hey Relena." Said Roberta. "How's it going Relena?" asked Robin. "Are you feeling any better now Relena?" asked Ruth. "Hi. No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Smiled Relena. "Guess what we heard?" asked Roberta excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Relena with a smile. "We heard that someone saw Heero walking around in the school primacies, but he was injured." Said Robin sadly.  
  
Relena looked at her shocked. "Heero…" she whispered as her eyes got watery again. 'What were you doing Heero? Why are you staying away from me?' thought Relena sadly.  
  
"Relena? Are you all right? We thought you'd feel better if we told you. We're so sorry, we didn't know." Said Ruth sadly. "No, it's alright. I'm fine, really. Did you see where Heero was?" asked Relena. "They didn't, but I did." Said Muriel as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Muriel? Where was he?" asked Relena getting up and walking up to her. "I saw him walking toward the boy's dormitories. I'm pretty sure he's still there." Answered Muriel. "Thank you." Said Relena on her way out. "You can't go there though Relena. It's out of bound for us," said Ruth. "Don't worry about me." Smiled Relena sadly as she ran out the door.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Cathy in a panicked. Hilde quickly picked up the phone.  
  
* Hello? *  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" asked Hilde.  
  
* It's Quatre. *  
  
"Quatre? It's me Hilde."  
  
* Hey Hilde. What's the matter? *  
  
"Muriel saw Heero entering the school and she just told Relena."  
  
* What?! Are you certain? *  
  
"Positive. She's coming over now."  
  
* O.K. then, thanks. We'll handle this now. *  
  
"O.K. then. Bye."  
  
*Bye. *  
  
"Heero! Relena's coming." Said Quatre. "She is?" asked Heero. "Yea, Muriel saw you entering, and she told Relena. You better hide." Said Quatre. Heero nodded and headed back into his room. 'Damn it Relena. Why are you doing this to me?' thought Heero in frustration.  
  
"You know what? I don't think that's such a bad idea if Relena does find Heero. I mean what's the big deal right?" said Duo when Heero disappeared. "Maybe not to you, or any of us. But Heero has to decide on his own for what he wants to do." Said Quatre. Trowa remembered the look in his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Heero will find out the truth, I know he will, but at what cost? How long will he deny it for?" said Trowa sadly. "Do you know what's with Heero?" asked Duo. "No." lied Trowa.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Quatre took in a deep breath and opened the door. "Relena, what's the matter?" asked Quatre as if he didn't know. "Where's Heero?" asked Relena urgently.  
  
"Hey, don't ask us. Haven't seen him since he left." Said Duo with ease. "I know he's here. Heero, I'm coming." Said Relena running up the stairs. "No Relena!" yelled Quatre chasing after her, but Trowa grabbed his arm. "Just leave them alone for a while." Said Trowa. "But Trowa…" said Quatre. "They'll work things out on their own." Agreed Duo with a nod. Quatre sighed and sat back down on the couch.  
  
Duo leaned against the wall and sighed. "Let's just hope he knows what he's doing." Said Duo. Quatre and Trowa nodded.  
  
"Heero? I know you're up here. Heero? Why won't you talk to me? Heero?" said Relena at the verge of tears. Heero leaned against the door of his room and sighed. 'Relena, please don't make it any harder for me. I can't stay here with you.' Thought Heero with his eyes closed.  
  
Relena wandered into Wufei's room. "I'm sorry Wufei, but do you know where Heero is?" asked Relena. Wufei sat up. He knew Heero didn't want her to know anything, "No, I haven't seen Heero." Answered Wufei. "O.K. then, my apologizes." Said Relena as she left the room. 'Why are you hiding from me Heero?' thought Relena sadly.  
  
Heero tried to get her out of his mind as she started searching for him. He knew she'd find him soon, and if that happened, he'd have to control himself. The only problem was, would he be able to hold it any longer.  
  
Relena reached the room Heero was in. "Heero? Are you in there? Why are you doing this?" asked Relena sadly. Heero didn't answer her as he tied a rope to his windowsill. "Heero? I know you're in here." Said Relena more sternly this time. "Answer me Heero." Said Relena.  
  
Heero climbed onto the windowsill and was about to climb out, until he saw David right below him. David was looking up at him. Heero glared at him and quickly climbed back through his window. 'Damn it.' He thought. Relena opened the door just to see Heero by the window.  
  
"Heero?" she said sadly as her eyes went blurry. "Relena…" whispered Heero. Just then an arrow on fire shot right through his open window and was about to hit Relena.  
  
Heero quickly leapt onto her and rolled her out of the way. "Huh?" Relena blinked away her tears. Heero was right on top of her looking behind him. The fire had started to get bigger. "Heero?" asked Relena. Heero quickly got off her and ran out of the room just to run back with a 4-liter jug of water.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Duo had followed him to his room, and Wufei had smelt the fire and ran into his room. "What happened here?" said Duo looking shocked. "Forget that! Get some water, and fast!" yelled Quatre as they hurried downstairs.  
  
Soon the fire was out and everyone was looking at Heero. "David." Answered Heero. Duo looked irritated as he clenched his fist. "O.K. now he's gone to far. He could burned down this whole school!" yelled Duo in furry.  
  
"Calm down Duo." Said Quatre. "Calm down! You know what he did." Yelled Duo. "Duo's right. We should stand up and fight. We're sitting ducks here." Said Wufei. Duo looked at him, Wufei just agreed with him.  
  
"Wufei right Quatre. We never said we wanted to fight, but if we don't, this whole school will parish. And this school won't be that last." Said Trowa. Quatre looked at the others. Wufei and Duo nodded. "What do you think Heero?" asked Quatre. "We don't have a choice. But it's what happens after David's eliminated that we have to worry about." Said Heero. Quatre nodded sadly in defeat. "You don't have to you know Quatre." Said Duo. "I know, but I just stand by while you guys fight alone." Said Quatre.  
  
"No, I won't allow it." Said Relena sternly. "But Dorothy has already gone to talk to him. If some things happened to her, I don't… I don't know what I would do." Said Quatre as tears started to escape from his eyes. "But, Heero…" started Relena.  
  
Heero nodded at the others. "I'm on it." Said Wufei as he walked out of his room. "Roger that buddy." Said Duo with a wave. Quatre and Trowa nodded as they left as well.  
  
"Heero…" whispered Relena. "We have to fight Relena. It's the only choice we have. Relena, please understand." Said Heero sadly. "No, I won't allow it. You're on a suicide mission aren't you Heero? No I just won't allow it. I just can't." Repeated Relena in tears.  
  
She didn't want to watch everything all over again helplessly. The wars, the pain and misery of the soldiers lost in battle. She wouldn't be able to handle it, not now, not ever.  
  
"Relena… please let me fight. The future needs you to guide the world to peace, but people like us aren't needed. Understand this Relena. Believe in my abilities." Said Heero as he kissed her on the cheek one last time. "Farewell Relena." He whispered as he left the room with Relena stunned.  
  
When Heero had left Relena finally snapped out of her daze. "Heero!" she cried. "I believe in you." She whispered as tears fell freely from her eyes. Relena dropped to her knees; she closed her eyes as her tears kept forming in her eyes.  
  
Just then, Vivacious came into the room whimpering. "Huh?" wondered Relena looking up at the dog. "What are you doing here?" asked Relena petting it. The dog like her tears away. "Thanks." Relena smiled, but even the dog could tell Relena wasn't happy.  
  
Her tears kept falling. "Heero…" she whispered.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this so far. I'll be updating soon. Please R+R. Thanks everyone! ^-^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


End file.
